Black and White
by CammiiLyin
Summary: NEW: (A gray dog's heart) Inuyasha's selfish wants, Causes uncontrollable outcomes for Kagome. Facing new problems, new people, new enemy's . The young girl is at a loss. The world always rests upon her shoulders. This time around she does not have to carry it on her own.
1. Chapter 1

**All right here we go with a new version of the story. I went through and made some changes, let me know what you think. Like promised I have a whole new chapter up with it, I mixed chapters into one another, that's why this is so long.**

**Also I am all banged up thanks to me not able to walk like an adult. So I am now not able to move, which is a good thing , I can work more on my writing and people tend to me. Win win. **

Rated M for Mature. 17+

Violence.

Adult themes

Sexual scenes.

Language

Read at your own risk.

If anyone wants to beta this, message me C:

Summary : Inuyasha's selfish wants between the living and the dead, caused one witch to take the life of the miko, to change her, to have her fall for another. He never thought causing so much pain would change Kagome's life forever. It was only the beginning for her.

Sess – Kagome

X . X . X

"Kagome!" The silver haired boy cried out , racing fast to catch the fallen black haired girl. Weight crushed into his arms as the body fell limp, skidding to a stop he held tightly to the small toned woman as if she would vanish in a blink of an eye. Golden eyes locked on a red haired woman whom was floating only inches above the forest floor. The echoes of friends screams bounced off the trees, scaring the birds to escape into the deep blue sky from the danger that lurked beneath their wings.

The young woman was knock out cold, she was wrapped tightly in the arms of her so called protector. This time he didn't reach her in time, if he had she wouldn't of fell under the women's spell. Her breathing slowed, if it wasn't for his wonderful hearing he would of thought her already perished. Yet he knew she was still breathing, even though it was growing fainter. If he didn't end this soon, the girl in his arms would be gone for good. He could save her from a lot, yet death was the only thing he couldn't save her from. How he wanted to kill the women in front of him, how dare she do this? If she knew Kagome she wouldn't of done such a horrid thing to her, whatever she did he had yet to find out. He would gladly spill her blood over the dirt road, yet he had more pressing things to deal with. Yet he promised her death after he helped his friend.

"Inuyasha." The womans voice boomed. Drawing his thoughts away, calling him back to the present. When she knew she had captured his full on attention she went on.

"You have caused this to happen, to the group of your friends, the heartbreak you have caused will now reflect on you. For you share both human and demon blood you were gifted with a heart to feel the emotions of a human, yet the demon blood that runs in your veins has clouded your mind. Playing with two hearts, even though it is demon nature to do so you are not fully demon. Your once miko Kikyo the once protector of the jewel has come to me. One of the strongest witches that walk this land, the pain flowing from the heart of the dead one cried to me. For I was once felt this pain many years ago, you have also made the heart of the miko protector of the jewel cry many nights, her heart is broken in two, her soul almost withered in pain. So in the end ,I have given her a gift, and given you a curse. "

With the words sinking in, slowly the woman vanished. Leaving the group to now deal with what she had done. Their lives all being affected by the witch's actions that day. No one would blame Inuyasha yet, they had no clue what the women had done. All sending their prayers to the Kami's above for their dear friend Kagome.

X. X. X.

Cries echoed from the hut, the heart wrenching cried filled the ears by the helpless friends sitting by her side. No one could stand the cries yet they stayed by their friend's side, not moving just waiting for whatever was going to happen to come forth. They knew there was nothing they could do to help her. They would give anything to help their friend; they knew she was in dying pain. They just hope it would settle down soon so she could have some relief.

Sweat damped the black bangs that were stuck to the pale skinned; eyes squeezed shut, teeth grinding over and over to try to block the pain. Her back arched up trying to fight back the pain filling her from the end of her toe nail to the top of her head. Straining to breathe it only drew the pain deeper into her body, into her soul. Her mind shut down her brain shut out soft comforting comments from her friends. Nothing could be done, something was blocking her holy energy, if she could tap into it, she might find some relief. If only, and her luck was never good at all.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, his heart breaking he did not know what to do, how to help her how to stop the aching pain. His eyes blinked away the salty tears, having to be strong for his friend he had to be the one to hold everything together. After all this was happening from his selfish needs. He didn't know why that women would hurt someone pure heart. Punish him, not Kagome. She never did anything to anyone, if this was truly over him she should of cast a spell on him, not her.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome forced out before giving into the black depth of her mind, her body lay still on the ground, her body loosened, her heart slowed. Her friends stared at their friend, had she blacked from the pain ,or was she gone?. Eyes looking to the only one who could tell, his golden eyes were glued to Kagome. His hand shaky reached, his fingers running over the cooling skin, his breathing became hitched. A tear slipped from his golden eye, they already knew what that could mean.

"She's gone." He breathed out.

The hut sat in silence with silent tears filling the eyes of many, Kagome had died. Their best friend, sister, and mother figure had died right there. Her last moments filled with dying pain, she left the world too soon she was too young. This couldn't be, she was fine and healthy just that morning, and now she lay here dead. They mourned, they would have to hold a burial in her honor, and they would never forget their beloved Kagome.

X . X . X .

She stood tall, the same height she was before, five feet three inches. Yet when she woken she was not the same, not human any longer. Black locks with thick silver twisted within her jet black hair. Her eyes were light grey, no longer a deep ocean blue, they now shined soft grays. Her face now held two small grey stripes on her upper check bones, behind her bangs was a full grey moon. Down her body she was thinner more toned in all the right places. Her chest seemed to have swelled, her belly fully flat. Her nails turned to sharp claws, just like her face she had four stripes above her wrist two one each side. Her skin was paler she was no longer tan, she was breath taking, she was not the same, she seemed to be an adult.. a very deadly adult.

When she had awoken the pain was gone nothing hurt like it had when she passed out. yet her nose seemed to be assaulted with many scents, good along with the bad smells of the world. She had noticed she had started feeling much more as if the emotions ran deep within her bones, to her core. Though she did not know of her change yet she knew something was off, something was wrong.

Moving her way out of the hut, the fresh air swarmed into her lungs. She was thankful it was such a beautiful day out. It was truly a gift to be able to be in this time era. Back in her time the air was not as fresh, the sky wasn't as blue. Everything was peaceful and quite, she was truly blessed to be able to enjoy everything this era offered her.

Her friends were not that far off, they were closely tucked together under the tree. Hiding from the suns heat filled rays. It was surprising to see everyone together; when they had a break they normally went off and did their own thing. They hardly had time to themselves; they were always on the road always with each other. Hardly ever did everyone hang out together back at the village.

As she crept closer to her friends that became family of the years she could tell something was off. Something was wrong, were they worried over that silly spell the witch put on her? She was breathing and fine. Why would they cry? It wasn't small tears, for their eyes were puffing red. It was clear signs that they had cried for some time, and pretty hard. Her heart swelled, they truly did care about her. She was truly blessed to have such friends. In her time, her friends cared , yet it was nothing like these people.

Yet something was off, Sango was laying her head on Miroku's lap. Her shoulders shook with the tears that tore through her. His face was grim, as he too had tears rolling down his tan cheeks. Shippo was curled into a ball on Inuyasha's lap who ran his nails in Shippo's fur. His face was hidden by the silver bangs, leaving his eyes lost in the see off white covers.

Quickly hurring forth to figure out what had her friends truly depressed. Never had she seen her friends in such state.

"Hi" She whispered after reaching the group, the looks of her friends ranged from many shocked ,happy and worried, confused. "What is going on?" She questioned, she moved to take a seat with them yet she didn't think she would be knocked into sitting. Arms wrapped tightly around her, her feet tumbled back ,bringing down her and Sango. Shippo left the lap of Inuyasha, his tiny body flung also to Kagome. Shock and amazement flowed into the group. How was Kagome up and about, she was dead did she come back just like Kikyo?

"Wh-at are you guys so happy about?" She struggled under the weight. Finally they eased up on her. The touch of their friend was enough to prove that she wouldn't vanish.

"Lady Kagome you don't know what is going on? Have you seen yourself?" Miroku asked, when he seen Kagome's uncertain eyes he knew that the worst was far from over. When Sango and Shippo let go the three moved to sit with the monk and the half demon. Silence hung between them for passing moments, waiting for Miroku to fill the woman in. He was still un sure how the woman was sitting in front of him. When not too long ago her heart stopped, and she was named dead. They were going to bury her soon, thankfully they did not. That would have been worse.

"Lady Kagome, You died after you past out. You were named dead, we were out here making plans for you and your burial.. yet the other thing is. I sense you are no longer human.. your body ..it has changed you have markings.." He was still studying the young girl, this time no perverted thought fluttered in his head. He was still in shock, and amazement to have such wrongful thoughts.

"Why..how.. I don't understand?" She whispered her gray eyes looking into the chocolate orbs of the young monk. How could something happen like this, why her? . What had she done wrong, she had given so much of her life for others. She never done wrong and yet fate was giving her this card. How could she have died? Yet be awake now? How could she be a . .demon?

"I guess it would be doing of the red haired witch, she had said this was the fault of young Inuyasha, for betraying you , along with Kikyo."

He did not know much of what had happened, no one had ever hear of something like this. Only piecing together what he had heard, along with seeing for himself. Never has he seen this happen, the witch must have been powerful to change the miko into a full blooded demon.

When Inuyasha finds out things might not sit well ,also Kagome had yet to find out about the well. Even though they thought the well was blocking Inuyasha because of her passing into the other world. It might not let her pass due to her change of her blood. They would find out in time, he would not bring up the matter just yet since he did not hold the answers he needed.

"I see. .So I guess I am stuck like this.."

She was silent, she was hurt in many ways than others would understand. Living a normal life was no more if she could not find a way to change this. How she always had weird things happen to her ever since she crossed time unlike any human before her. Crossing through time was weird enough chasing down a wishful jewel was weird, having all kinds of things coming after you that you only see in movies or read in books, that was weird. And having to deal and see death all around you, having to kill things and pay no price for it ,was weird .

Yet it didn't shock her because this happened, it hurt her because she wanted to live her life as normal as she could and now it was thanks to Inuyasha she was stuck like this. She had no choice, it was taken from her without her feelings or thoughts in it. She did not have a simple clue on how to be a demon, or what it was like or even what to do.

Inuyasha was only half demon and never lived like one since he was always around humans; he only used his demon sides in battle to help aid them in their mission. Shippo was a fox demon all he knew was tricks the rest of that he acted like a young human child, besides having speed and good hearing and smell. How was she going to get around this one? What would she tell her mom, her grandpa. Oh lord her grandfather! he always bothered Inuyasha for being half demon how would he react when he found out his only granddaughter, was now turned into a full blood demon. Kagome pushed all the thoughts aside, they were not important at the moment. What she needed to do was get everything settled, than think of everything later.

So much had happened she swore her brain was on over drive.

How would she get out of this one?.

X . X . X .

'Kagome?' He skidded to a stop, he smelt her! not the smell of death could this be a trick? 'Kikyo will pay I promise Kagome' He moved closer, the girl looking at him looked a lot like Kagome, was it a trick? Or was this really her. Her scent had changed, blossoms was now mixed with the scent of rain, and many other flowers. Moving closer to get a better look, he could tell that was her, he knew it!

Rushing over he crushed his chest to hers, his arms pulling her tightly. The warmth of her skin, the rise of falling chest from breathing, the beat of her heart pumping blood, she was alive! Thank the kamis. Kagome was not yet ready to die and they knew that! He would not lose her, he promised he would never do something so stupid again, he seen the woman he had loved died fifty years ago the woman who walked now was an evil woman taking form of the old past love. The woman in his hold was the one he wanted, he was just too stupid to see, yet sadly it was too late she had already started to let go.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled it had been five sunrises since everything, Inuyasha was trying his best to show Kagome the ropes of being a demon. She did not seem too much into it or never listen to him. Teaching her to run and jump and land was getting harder, she was worse than a pup. The result of it was the miko falling on her rump and mumbling to herself. Hunting was harder, she did not like having to kill little things.

They had not taken off to the roads to find more shards. They all had agreed that Kagome needed some time to learn her knew abilities as best as she could. Being out in the open fighting demons with someone who could not control themselves would not be the best ideas. So they settled in the small village for the time being.

Inuyasha had never really left her alone since she came back from the dead. The boy could get on some one's last nerves pretty fast. Kagome's hands wanted to rip her hair out or another tree, at the rate she was going the forest held no hope agents her. He had woken her at dawn the only time she would be able to rest or be by herself was meals or a bath, that was after having to sit the boy over and over till he finally had a mouth full of dirt while she made her get away. Kagome knew this was going to be hard yet she was not going to let it stop her. She was never one to quit or sulk in a tree, just because something had happened and she cannot change it doesn't mean she is not going to go with it.

Everything felt it was on overload, her nose seem to smell everything some things she did not wish to even know the smell of. Her eye sight in the dark worked for her, it would help her stop tripping over things in the night when she needed to do something. Sleeping was hard, since she needed little sleep she wanted to sleep every night it was sort of a habit, her ears picked up the smallest of sounds it would drive anyone crazy over time. She was slowly learning how to block things out it was ever so slowly picking up on these things.

x.x.x

It was a week after her death , and Inuyasha finally got tired of trying to teach her, he muttered 'This is getting no place'. Kagome knew he would snap out of this soon, he would get back to his old bossy self. He soon pushed them back out on the hunt, which no one enjoyed walking all day in and out of battle with annoying small demons. Kagome didn't mind walking now since her body was so full of energy yet she would not push her friends like the puppy of their group. Knowing that they did not have the energy like her she knew taking it slow would help them a great deal. It was the stubborn Inuyasha who kept yelling and pushing to go on. So they walked, on and on down roads, through forests , stopping every once and awhile, or every sit Kagome gave.

Finally a little after sunset, they stopped in a small field next to aged trees for the night. Sending Inuyasha to get dinner Kagome helped set up the fire, along with camp. Chatting along with her friends it seemed as another night out in Japan with her friends. It wasn't long before their bellies were full, and everyone settled down for the night.

x.x.x

It was a warm day, everyone slowly lagged on down an old dirt path, trees only sparing little shade for the passing group. Sweat coated most of them as they pushed on with the nagging half demon on their tails. Kagome tried to keep the annoyed Inuyasha at bay, trying to calm him trying to get him to see their views. Though it always ended with a comment about 'weak useless humans' following a sit that allowed a few moments of rest under a helpful kind tree.

It was mid-day the sun hung high within the blue skies, no clouds near the sun they were running the other way when the people below wished for them to cover the harsh sun. Kagome stretched her arms over her head, her claws tangling in with each other. She learned the hard way to watch her claws, they were sharp and never fun to be cut with. It had made things harder to open, she had sported minor cuts from early in the day of trying to itch herself. They would heal in no time thanks to blood that pumped in her veins, Kagome was taken aback by the fast healing, it could come in handy in times of battle.

It was Inuyasha that snapped her from her thoughts, a low growl ripping from his throat, his hand on the hilt of his sword with his body posed to fight. It took Kagome to pin out what had upset him, than like a train something of strong power hit her. The demon was strong and fast on their feet, moving quickly right at them, right at her?

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped.

X. X. X.

The demon lords silver locks flowed behind him, he seemed to block the suns view. His golden eyes reflected small rays of the sun while they were aiming at the small woman. He seemed to be shocked bringing the young girl with him in a stair. The two had never heard an insult or orders from the half demon screaming a few feet away. They had slipped into their own world, Kagome took the scent of the Inudemon in her mind taking the rolls of power that had bounce off him, as he did.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What has honored us to have this run in?" The calm monk stepped in front of the fuming man. Fighting with his elder brother was no good; they did not need to be put at risk with the loud mouth man flying from the handle for the hatred of his brother. The words snapped Sesshomaru's eyes from Kagome's they now laid resting heavy on the monk. Whom was now worried to have such a strong demon focusing everything on him.

"You have entered the western lands, This Sesshomaru had felt a power roaming the lands." Sesshomaru spoke hard and deep, he would not give the true reason on why he had come.

"We mean no harm to your lands Lord Sesshomaru, We are passing through to only find the shards." The monk bowed low, he was one of the few humans who had known his place. Sesshomaru's eyes had moved back to the miko, or what was of the miko. She was still locked in her stare of him. She did not register the graceful movements from the man before hear or the shouts of Inuyasha to get away. The man moved only a hands reach away. His height easily towered hers, grey met the gold, her black silver hair falling back of her shoulders as she stretched her head up to look him in the eyes. He leaned in sniffing her it was only quick before straightening his back he turned to the low filth that he was blood related with.

"This Sesshomaru notices she is no longer a human, she is a full blooded Inu, How did this come about." He wanted answers the last time he had run into the woman she was a weak small human girl. Now she stood a strong demon how could such thing happen?. Some form of magic had to take play for this to happen. Never had the woman have a drop of demonic blood in her veins, only pure holy energy that he felt at one point of their battles.

"None of ya damn businesses you ass!" Inuyasha barked, growling low he moved closer to Kagome, taking a step in front of the dazed woman. The last thing he needed was his brother here playing twenty one questions. He has no place to ask about Kagome, she was not his friend , they did not stand on the same side.

"Hn. Tell me girl, have you learned your abilities?." He looked past the man in red to the woman who slowly came from her mind. It was clear she did not master the scent or how to take in eras of other demons. Yet her demon side slowly led her to the place where she needed to be even if she did not take notice.

"Hm? Oh no I don't know much , I am still learning, it's only been a little over a weeks' time.. since I happen to turn" Kagome trailed off in her mind of everything she had been doing. She confirmed Sesshomaru's question. A plan had formed he would need the miko to get the information he needed, and doing so he had to be close to the miko.

"Lord Sesshomaru ! I have found you!" A squeaky voice cried, the fast green toad soon bursting into the clearing with a small child following close behind pulling a dragon with her. They had followed their lord when he had just taken off for a reason not known to them. They were loyal to their lord they held close to their hearts, even if he did not show love for them. They knew he cared for he had saved them over and over.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin called her hands waving over her brown hair, running closer to the miko who in returned smiled and waved. The young girl was stopped in her assault by her Lord, she slowly back away she would hug and greet her friend later. She knew her place something important was going on.

"This Sesshomaru shall teach the girl in the Inu ways and master what she now has in her." Sesshomaru broke the silence he left no room for anyone to deny what he was going to. Until his half brother had to open his mouth , he had always found a way to fight with someone every time.

"Oh the hell you are bastard! You are not taking Kagome !" Inuyasha growled now letting his sword come out and hit the ground waiting for his brother to raise his, yet it never came.

"You fool , you think you can beat this Sesshomaru ! The Sesshomaru will do as he pleases, The girl is in need of training by a full blooded Inu not a half mutt. " He spoke low and hard, ready to spill the blood of the mutt for finally annoying him enough.

"We are collecting shards! We do not have the time to let you train her, she won't learn! Ya wasting your time.!" This time Kagome came too, stepping between the brothers trying to stop the fighting. Her friends stand at bay waiting for the battle to start at any moment.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome spoke, turning to him. Even know she knew the hate Inuyasha had held in his heart for his brother, she knew she needed help. The fight with the spider demon they would need her, she didn't want to get her and the others harmed or even worse killed by her lack of training. "Inuyasha..Sesshomaru is right, I need the help, The upcoming battle I need to know how to fight, I won't risk anyone for me not knowing or training. ." Before Inuyasha could stop her she turned to Sesshomaru looking deep in his eyes, taking a breath she spoke the words she never thought she would say in her life. "Lord Sesshomaru, If you wish to train me, Than you will need to travel with us, for I cannot push my quest aside. So we must come to an agreement of no fighting. The faster we do this the faster we part the better for all of us."

It was now Kagome who was in control even though they hated the fact the woman controlling them. Sesshomaru only scoffed a ' Hn' with a nod while turning on heal.

'Sesshomaru just joined us? Has pigs flown! Had hell freeze to ice? Ha never would I seen the day, this will be interesting to see.'

'I will put that woman in her place' Smirked the ice prince.

X . X . X . X

The group of ten moved on traveling along battling side by side. Inuyasha was not getting any better, no matter how many sits Kagome made him go through. Shippo was happy to have a friend, Jaken seem to warm up since he no longer had to deal with Rin all the time. Sango along with Miroku did not mind the new people joining the group, it was just the half demon making problems.

Nothing went well with the boy, he was hard headed and rude and never allowing change. Kagome tried to bring peace . .it was her job, Inuyasha was making sure she had a run for her money. It was bad enough she had so much going on with herself, fighting was not going to make anything better. In the middle of the night Sesshomaru would teach Kagome, Slowly but surely he was catching on even with Inuyasha watching them stating 'I don't trust that bastard Kagome. I could of taught you all of that. 'Kagome knew he was only worried that Sesshomaru would harm her along with a sting of jealousy that she spent a lot of her time with the person he hated with his whole heart. She brushed it off though, it was his fault that this happened to her in the first place, it was random yet still his fault.

X . X . X . X .

It was after sun set when Sesshomaru and Kagome got to training, today it was her speed and moving better. Still a little off with her running she was more than willing to use this time to gain better control of her new abilities. Little did she know Sesshomaru had some words and questions yet with the lingering mutt in the trees above, he would not have a chance to get what he needed. Knowing that the two of them could out run Inuyasha he was going to take Kagome far off to speak with the girl.

"Follow this Sesshomaru by scent." With that the graceful lord zipped off, silver swaying behind him while the dark haired silver girl followed on his tail. No matter how many time you jumped from tree to tree or passed trees till they blended into a brown wall it was breath taking. Jumping so high you feel as though you could touch the sky, grab a star and keep it. The wind whipping all around you, if you close your eyes it felt as though you were a bird within the sky. No limits no rules it was pure freedom with the blood pounding in your veins. Kagome giggled she took a leap pushing off the tree flying over the silver haired man below the hanyou forgotten Kagome had won the chase, funny both dogs playing chase.

"Wow ..That was fun!" She breathed, sitting down on the soft green grass. Moon light hanging in the sky the stars filling all around the moon lighting their way. It was a rush, if she were to be an adrenalin junkie she would never stop running. "Should we be getting back ?" Looking up to the demon lord who did not face her. He looked towards to moon, the light bouncing off him. He was the son of the moon he bathed in the light of the moon allowing his beauty to be seen by the world.

"Girl." He stated, he had yet to call her by her name, Kagome stood to look at him. Waiting for him to speak again she caught on he took his time talking also learning it was most important. "How did you become a full blood demon when only few weeks ago you had nothing but a human body." He turned to look at her now. It didn't shock the girl that he was wondering, she was also asking her the same things. Things like this do not happen every day, understanding the Inu demon standing before her needing to know what happen.

"I..I don't know why it happen besides the fact of Inuyasha upsetting a witch because he was playing with two hearts, mine along with Kikyo. She came out of nowhere.. All I remember is she pulling me away from the group and above the trees she had whispering something to me , and biting my neck just a little, before I passed out. From what the others said the last thing she said is 'She given me a gift and gave Inuyasha a curse.. I just don't see what she means. ." Huffing she turned from Sesshomaru, she didn't fear him as she once did years ago. No longer was she going to play 'the weak little miko' She knew she was strong, it was now time to act like it.

What had shocked Kagome was the growl she heard ripping through the air. She turned stunned to see Sesshomaru white knuckled growling, his eyes had darken from the melting gold to a hard deep golden glaze. "S-Sesshomaru?.." Her voice was soft she wanted to reach out and touch him and calm the anger from the man, she knew if she did such act she would be missing an arm.

"Silence!" He ordered his voiced carried around him , Kagome fell into silence as she was told, she would never listen to him if it was not important. Something she said had caused this weird anger from him.

"You do not know what you are.." He whispered anger leaving him.

X . X . X . X .

Her brow knitted together, what did he mean she didn't know what she was ? She was a full blooded dog demon right?. Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to calm himself a little more. Whatever he was upset about must be something serious.

"You do not understand the power you hold girl , YOU don't know what you're were gifted with." His golden eyes met hers, she seemed lost in thought of his words what was she gifted with ? She was a demon she knew her power out matched humans, yet where did she stand in the demon ranks?.

"This Sesshomaru has only met one gray Inu , the last of the grays. White and black Inus when mated would bear gray pups. Rare since the blacks and white Inus rarely mated. They double in strength , they ruled many of the lands even my fathers. ." Sesshomaru recalled his run in with the gray Inu before he had died.

"What happened to the gray Inus ?" It did not make any sense if they doubled in strength than how could they all die so quickly.

"Many feared the grays many of them were ruthless, taking land ruling with no thought killing many demons along with humans. People feared the grey Inus for they ruled everything. Over a thousand years ago, humans and demons joined in battle killing all the grays besides one. They had also killed the race of black inus , and a lot of the white inu race. Inus are rare to come across by now. You girl are the last of your kind. It is an honor to be a gray, so do not take this so lightly." Kagome stood dazed by the new facts she was given along with the fact that she had never heard Sesshomaru speak so much,she never heard so many words come from the demon lord.

Sesshomaru knew with training Kagome would be un stoppable even if she mated a human her pups would be as strong as he. He would never tell her he should be kneeling at her feet, for she could take him out if she felt the need. Now he knew what the witch meant by giving her a gift, for she would rule the lands in time she would live for years to come.

He watched her bring her claws to her lips, thinking of everything her eyes looking at anything on the ground. How could it be that she out of everyone else be given such a gift. Was it the hands of the kami that sent the witch her way, did they plan everything out? .

"Return to the camp tomorrow we will train more we shall return to my lands." The girl needed to train the last thing they needed was her doing something to get her killed and the grays forever staying instinct.

"I' bet I can bet you ! can't keep up with me!." Kagome giggled taking off to where she came from, leaving a smirking male in her dust she now had someone she could test, she wasn't the one being tested.

"Challenge accepted ."

X . X . X . X .

Guts was the only thing she could never get used to, picking off the dried blood her nose turned up, it was to sickening to stomach. The thick scent of blood still hung in the air, there was some things you never wanted to ever want to smell, blood, illness along with many other things. No matter how hard she tried she smelt everything, most of the time it was never well. She now understood why Sesshomaru always talked about humans being dirty and smelling odd.

They had taken down yet another enemy wanting the shards, it started to seem they wanted to die since they knew they would never get the shards. Saddening how one small thing would drive people to deaths door, when they could just live out their lives human or demon, yet it drove even humans to do stupid things. The faster they got rid of the jewel the better off people would be.

She turned her eyes to Sesshomaru in hopes for a 'good job' only giving a nod she took that she did well. With a smile she picked her pack up and headed out once more with her friends. Pride filled her chest she was happy she was getting better. The mind rattling news Sesshomaru told her still shocked her to no end. How could she be the one to keep the line of the gray inus going? Everything rested upon her, if something happened to her than she would let a lot of people down, she would make history if she kept the blood going, she would see many changes if she ever returned home.

X,X,X

The camp fire was small enough light to shine in the small camp, bellies full most of the group stretched out for the night. Sango and Miroku on the right side of the camp Shippo and Rin cuddled up in a blanket, Inuyasha in the trees, Sesshomaru under the tree leaving Kagome to herself curled into her own ball.

'We all make such a strange group, A demon slayer, a monk, a fostered fox kit, a little girl being brought back to life after being slaughtered, a doubled tail fire cat demon, a two headed dragon, a frog imp, a demon lord, a half inu , and I , once a miko now the only gray inu…how kami picks the fates well.'

With one last glance around the group she drifted off to the wonders of sleep , well that was what they were supposed to be.

x. x. x. x. x.

'Where am I?' Her thought echoed into her mind, the black depth slowly started to clear from her eyes. Coming closer to the light her feet walked closer , quicker to the light. Trying to find a way out from the dark tunnel. Finally reaching the end , dim light only grew more intense , pulling her arm up over her face shielding the unwanted light.

Slowly the light dimmed for her to peek from under her arm, she was staring at herself? 'I'm dreaming?' she watched on , watching herself waking from the restless sleep. She followed herself out of the hut, looking around to see the person who was long gone, She remembered this, remembered this day. Walking behind herself Kagome watched her younger self stumble through the forest. She had done this one too many times, never learning the outcome of it.

"Inuyasha.." Wept the dead woman, clinging to the fire rat shedding tears she no longer felt. Inuyasha held tightly to the shaking woman, his claws tangled within her black locks, trying to give as much comfort as he could never truly knowing how to sooth such a sadden person.

"It won't be much longer I promise." He whispered , only to believe that only one would be hearing it. Kagome clutched the tree holding back the heartbreak that built within her chest.

"You promise not only I , you also promise Kagome, only a copy of I. !" Kikyo shoved the chest she clung to, her anger boiled over. Years have passed since she had been sucked back into the world of the living, with the goal of dragging Inuyasha to the depths of hell she was sent too. Years she had been waiting, years of talking Inuyasha into leaving Kagome, yet he stayed with the empty promises, years of anger , pain, regret building, blackening her soul.

"Kikyo! You know what we are doing, I promise once this is over I will be with you!" Inuyasha cried, pulling the woman back into his arms, locking them around her so she could no longer push him away. The one who needed the comfort, the one who needed to be held was hidden away fighting back the tears behind the tree. The ghost of Kagome watched with sadden eyes feeling the same squeeze of her heart, she hated this memory ,why she was dreaming of it was beyond her understanding. She turned she knew what happens all too well, re living it was not on her list to do.

She walked till it was black again, wondering around her own mind awaiting to awaken from her dream, to shake off the heavy feelings that stirred within her own heart.

'Forgive him, for he was not the one to blame, You shall see.' It was only a whisper yet it echoed loud. The light came forth once more yet this time she was following behind Kikyo in a deep forest path. 'I never lived this..' She rushed to keep up to the woman, she was a ghost once more following after the woman who changed her life, broke her down, yet built her back up in a way they both would never know of.

Stopping at a small run down cave Kikyo bowed, Kagome watched with wondering eyes as the red headed woman came into view ,it was the witch that had changed her. 'So this is what happened' Kikyo stood to her full height she was rather short to the tall woman. She had to admit that the witch held such a rather rare beauty.

"Kikyo ,why have you come to me your kind hates who I am." The woman spoke calmly, she feared not of the woman standing before her. Her eyes held no emotion , it was as if she was dead like Kikyo.

"I have come today asking for a quest, for I have suffered for over fifty years, seeking revenge on the one who stole my heart, and the woman who is keeping me from my quest." Meeting the eyes of the witch Kikyo knew what she had to do.

"You speak of Inuyasha, and the miko Kagome. Am I right?" With a strong nod the witch looked past Kikyo , searching for anyone else to be with the dead miko, when it was clear she turned her eyes back on the clay woman.

"You know, when this is done the miko will no longer be able to return to her home? Is this the path you choose, this will cause much suffering."

"This is what I want." Her voice was cold, she would break many hearts , hurt many to get her quest done, to get her revenge. No more stepping around people she would walk over many to get to the heart she truly wanted.

"I will call on you for my payment when I see fit." Turning she left the miko to wonder off to do as she pleased, she had many ideas running within her mind, the one she seen fit was the gift she gave Kagome.

All went black once more, leaving Kagome to stand by herself. Anger boiled within her heart, Kikyo took her family away. Kikyo was the one to blame for she was the one who had done this. Selfish heart that lay still within her chest was the reason why she was going through this. She was not the copy of her, she was not the woman Kikyo was. For she would never do this to another, the only person she wished to see fall was the spider, for he ruined the lives of many, he was evil upon the land it was her job to stop him.

"Kagome." A woman called, snapping Kagome from the thoughts that rushed through her head, looking forth she noticed she was not alone she was with a woman. She stood far off from Kagome, with dim light it was nearly impossible to recognize who the woman was.

"You were never meant to love Inuyasha, Take this gift, accept it into your heart, You were meant to love another." Her voice was warm, caring giving Kagome the comfort she needed, yet no matter the steps she took she could not close in on the woman.

"Who are you.?" Kagome question ,seeing no matter how hard she tried she would not come close to the woman.

"It matters not who I am, now awaken, Sesshomaru will be waiting."

"Wait!" She cried running after the woman who walked away, chasing the woman who only grew further away from her she felt the pull of her awakening.

"Kagome."

X . X . X . X .

"Sesshomaru?" Mumbled the sleeping woman, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her mind felt as if it was in a million places at once. Rolling to her side, stretching she pulled herself up. Her dream was right , Sesshomaru was up waiting for her. The low flames gave enough light for the small camp, the light danced among his golden eyes. His white hair bounced of his shoulders, his back to the tree, his arm draped over his knee. He kept his sights on the awakening miko.

"Do you seek revenge little one?" His voice was filled with boredom, yet he wanted to know why his dream was the same as the mikos. Watching the past through his own eyes, he seen the betrayal that Inuyasha had caused by sneaking to see the dead miko. Also seeing the selfishness in the heart of the dead one, stealing Kagome's life, one would want revenge after such an act right?

"Huh?" She mumbled sitting herself to get more comfy remembering that Sesshomaru knew what had just happened. Shaking her head, chasing the sleep from her she spoke again before he grew angry. She knew well that he did not like repeating himself. " Oh, no.. I am upset, I just need to figure everything out.. There is nothing I can do about it now.. It hurts deeply, more than anyone can know. My family, my life, everything is taken. I had no choice, yes it might be a gift yet for now I need to heal" Her eyes dropped to the ground, her scent gave off thick with sadness tears coming forth in the darkening grey orbs, It truly shocked the cold demon lord, the woman before him was not angry like anyone else would be, yet she was sad?. He snapped back when she spoke once more.

"I can't do much, I mean what it would do for me or anyone if I were to harm her, or get pay back. It won't bring my family back to me, I will live and hopefully see them once more. But they will worry, I will cause the family I have pain and sorrow over lack of knowledge. Revenge is something I do not like to do, you see Inuyasha only sees me as Kikyo. I guess I will only be a down grade Kikyo his former lover. Yet some days I see where we are different than when I catch Inuyasha with Kikyo, I see how we are alike. We have loved the same man, we have both suffered from his foolishness, yet I am the only fool , for I knew he was already taken by another. You cannot come between true love, and I thought I could without knowing. It's my fault this has happened." Her gray eyes turned more darker almost to a solid black, a tear slipped down her cheek, falling off her chin crashing into the dirt. Her heart was hurting, yet she was used to it. She knew the pain to well, yet this pain seeped deeper into her heart ,she was weeping for herself, and for her family.

"I'll never see mama, gramps, or my little brother…Ill.." She couldn't go on, her throat had gone dry, her chest squeezed tightly, her eyes welled up with more tears. Her hand went to her chest, feeling the rush of the heartbeat, she was weak still and she knew it her heart would always be her down fall. Even after becoming a demon she was still weak, she was still the same old Kagome in a new body. .

She didn't notice Sesshomaru stand, or him kneeling in front of her. " This Sesshomaru has seen the pain the half breed has caused you. I have also walked in your dream, your memories. You shall find another who will return those feelings. Do not shed tears over a man who would not do the same for you." Sesshomaru did not understand why he had just said such kind words, It was not like him to give such comfort. He leaned in, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, rubbing his nose into her hair. It was a Inu thing, it was a comfort thing his mother used to do to him when he was a pup. It had worked he sensed Kagome calming down, she nuzzled him back purring in accepting the comfort. It hit him like a brick wall, she was aroused, he had nuzzled her for too long. He stiffened , his beast clawing to get out, to take her to runt with her till she was pupped , he bit back for control. Kagome leaned up to leave small kisses along his neck, soft purrs filled her chest.

"Sesshomaru.." She breathed her eyes now glazed a dark black, she had lost herself.

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X.

He had aroused the woman by nuzzling her, nuzzling meant either to comfort or to try to get one into the mood. Since he , lord Sesshomaru never gave comfort he forgot that he shouldn't of went on for so long. Her voice was filled with lust, her eyes looking into his. Her head tilted to the side, as her black locks fell out of the side. The low flames light flickered off her face off her neck. Her demon was out allowing Sesshomaru to take her, the woman was not in the right state of mind. If she was she would of broke out in a deep blush from understanding what she was doing.

Sesshomaru could not deny that his lower self was aroused at the scent of her, for she was a strong bitch. He would gladly take her as a mate for his pups would rule in strength. He would think later on the subject. He could not take Kagome in front of her group, her known pack now.

"Go to sleep Kagome." He growled, ordering her into deeper submission, she let out a whimper but did not fight. She laid her head down while her beast put her to sleep.

X . X . X . X

"Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha ordered, standing over the slumbering miko, she had looked beautiful sleeping. Her pale skin shined in morning light, the sun peeking through the trees. Her grey marks fit her well, her bangs hid part of the full grey moon upon her forehead. The silver in her hair stood out in the black thick locks of her hair. She was a beauty but she was over sleeping, like she had always done.

"Five more minutes" She grumbled, swatting her hand at him as she rolled to turn her back to him.

"Kagome come on." He bit back, tapping his foot upon her shoulder, over and over till her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head, her locks falling back, grey met gold. She let out a small growl, earning Inuyasha to step back as her eyes narrowed at him. The two snapped out of their fight when they heard a small scuff, looking towards the tree where he sat all night. A demon lord shot a dirty look towards his half-brother.

"Shame Inuyasha, that you allow a bitch to force you into submission." He scoffed again, his eyes flickering away. He knew his comment would anger his brother, along with the female. That was his goal anyway.

"WHAT? I didn't allow her to force me into shit!" He barked back at his brother, his fangs shining in the dim morning light.

"I am not a bitch!" Kagome sat up, upset with what Sesshomaru had just referred her too.

"Are you not a female dog?" He questioned, a ghostly smirk twitched at his lips. His eyes danced with amusement as she just gave a small nod. Her grey eyes looking elsewhere.

X . X . X . X

The day was long , the hot dry weather did not settle well with them. Stopping more times than Inuyasha liked to re fill on water they had taken comfort under the shady trees. Things were slow that day as the sun tilted closer to the mountains. They were still in the west, heading close to Sesshomaru's home. Kagome wondered about her training, about her demon within her. She remember blanking out the night at the camp fire with Sesshomaru. She recalled a warmth within her when he had nuzzled her, she never seen him so caring. Grey eyes watched two silver haired men lead the way , both fighting for control of the lead. Kagome fell silently next to her dear sister Sango while Miroku took up the side next to his beloved while a fox kit clung to his shoulders.

"Why do we need to go to your place for Kagome's training huh ?" Inuyasha mumbled, he did not like the fact of his elder brother around. He hated the fact that they were heading off to his home. He would be stuck even closer to him for a longer period. In a home where he was most likely not welcomed since his father had cheated on his old mate.

"Training in the open helps ,Yet she will be able to learn more at the home of this Sesshomaru, for I have more assess to things she will need. It would help your pack rest for some time in beds. They are human , sleeping out side effects their health over time, did you not know this?" Golden eyes shifted to the side to look at his brother who stood a good few inches shorter than him.

"Keh they can handle it, it is nothing new for them. We better not stay for long we have shards to get." He mumbled, ending the their little 'chat ' .

X . X . X . X .

It was two days later when they had finally reached the home of the great dog demon. The castle stood tall and proud, age was shown in the old home. The castle still stood five hundred years later ,though she would tell no one for fear of changing the world more. Large walls had held them back till guards moved to open the huge gates. The group of people moved in with no issues, Kagome walked behind Sesshomaru, while Inuyasha stood at his brother's side. People bowed low not only to their lord , to her.

Kagome was taken back from the show of honor; Inuyasha had pulled her along from her outburst of embarrassment. Sesshomaru making a mental note to talk later to the miko on how things would be later in her life.

When they had finally made their way into the castle, they were all taken in different ways to be shown their rooms before meals. Kagome had followed two other demon servants, who spared no words for her. She could feel that they were nervous , Kagome couldn't muster a reason why they would be she was just a girl. Kagome had enjoyed her room, even a little taken back when she found out when she was in the royal ring. The servants wouldn't give her a reason why , Kagome made her mental note to ask Sesshomaru later.

X . X . X . X .

Dinner was served, Sesshomaru had made her sit next to him at the head of the table. Her friends lined down the table , some sitting across from each other. Plates upon plates of foods were placed in front of them, ranging from meats to veggies. Kagome's belly growled in welcome of the fresh food, they were having a feast it seemed. Though none of them knew this was just a normal dinner. While the others had helped themselves to the food. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, his voice loud enough for the people at the long length table to hear him.

"I have sent word to the lords of the lands, to inform them of Kagome. This Sesshomaru rather not have to inform and deal with the bore of the other lords. This Sesshomaru had to inform them of the grey Inu, that is now walking these lands. Informing that the breed is no longer dead. In a few days this Sesshomaru's home shall house many lords and ladies, Kagome is now in the demon court, and shall be taught so. Training shall start tomorrow at dawn." With that he bit into his food allowing the others to eat, Kagome rolled over the words that Sesshomaru had to say within her head. She was of demon courts, from what she heard she did not like the idea. The idea did not set well, the people in the demon courts were not friendly. Inuyasha had grumbled time to time upon having to tend only once and a while.

"Sesshomaru why am I part of the demon court now? Do I have a say?" She question, taking a bite from the meat she had selected her fangs tearing the meat with little problems.

"You do have a say, but if you were to fight it you would engage in many battles with elders. You are the last of your breed. Your breed is a strong the strongest, you are a fertile bitch meaning many men shall wish to court you. You are one of the highest ranked when you enter the demon court, show no fear."

With that spoken , Kagome shot Inuyasha glance who was happy to avoided her eyes. He felt the guilt twist in his heart, his belly flopping around while he held down his food. He knew she had to suffer with the elders because of him, he knew Kagome was strong and make do. Yet it was the fact that she had to deal with them because of him.

After dinner Sesshomaru had asked Kagome to follow him into his study , which she did following behind the swaying silver hair. Her hair held same silver yet they were mixed in with thick black locks. They had entered a study , filled with books , littered with scrolls upon scrolls on what seemed to be Sesshomaru's desk.

"Sit" He commanded , please that the woman did not fight him. Kagome sat in front of the desk upon an oversized cushion. Tucking her legs to the side her gray eyes darted around the room.

"Was there something you want Sesshomaru?" She questioned ,her eyes finally coming to rest on him

"Yes." He stated a silent seconds following. "Like this Sesshomaru has stated, there will be men fighting over you. There will be contest for the hands of yours in a mating. Do you wish to find a mate?" His eyes locked upon hers, he did not like the idea of so many men coming to spill their blood to fight for her. She was the strongest there for should have the best mate. The men that would walk through those gates would never be able to prove that they had the right to take her.

Kagome's mind played it over, mate meant a husband, and she was still young! Yet in this time women were known for having children so young along with being married. Demons were known to do the same to make sure they had a heir.

"Well how does these mating go. Like ,hm..could we get to know each other if I were to say yes?" She did not just want a relationship where she was not loved, or could not love the person. She had already dealt with that. Sesshomaru seem to think about it, yet it was too fast of an answer for her liking.

"No, mates would be for strong pups that is all. They will provide for you , yet you are a women, and men will treat you as such, not the strong Inu that you are." He was blunt he would not lie to the girl. He knew she would want love, yet that was for humans. And she no longer was human though she acted it.

"Then no." She yawned, the meal had filled her, her claws tapped her mouth ,showing her tiredness.

"You may retire."

X . X . X . X .

Training was not fun, Kagome found it like a hardcore high school. With Sesshomaru teaching her how to do simple attacks with her new found ability's. Than how to act like a 'lady' for a demon female in upper class. Kagome could recall movies how woman act like this. She felt like one of them to break the 'click' of mean girls or make them re think their lives. Kagome hated the snobby-ness of the women who came to teach her. How to walk , to talk, how to roll over like a bitch for a man. Kagome would never do any of it, slowly pushing her teachers away in anger. One of 'hardest students' since she came from a time women had rights and stood by the side or even in front of a man. Kagome did not listen to harsh words when she messed up, or the stairs she was given. She had dealt with so much she would not bow her head in shame.

Her friends had taken a liking to having a place to stay, Kagome would bump into Miroku who took a liking to the study. Where he would be to his nose reading whatever his eyes and cursed hands could get on.

Sango took a liking to the training area, taking her time learning other weapons she had never seen before. She would come and train with Kagome time to time to learn any new moves for battle. Shippo was lost with Rin in their study's during the day and play time in the dusk hours. It was nice to see Shippo with another kid, having fun and never minding the fact that his friend was human. The two did not mind things being different in their bodies, like most kids in this time. You would never see a human child and a kit playing together for both parents of both kind would put an end to it. It was nice to see that their minds have not been washed with false facts. In any kind of breed, race, color, are bad and good, not the whole group should be labeled.

Inuyasha had taken liking to the trees, never really be seen till he was called for dinner. He would sulk most the day, going forgotten by his friends in this huge home. He would never admit that he was unhappy he would only show it in rude comments, or harsh glares. He had his own issues he had to overcome, revenge and a broken heart would do that to a person.

X . X . X . X .

Dirt did not taste good, it didn't look, feel, or smell so why it would taste good was beyond her. Her face kissed it she finally learned how Inuyasha felt when he was sat. Sesshomaru stood proudly over the woman he had taken down. He could admit that she was getting better, yet Sesshomaru would never give praise to his students. It would not make a good warrior to be showered with kindness, which is what would get a man killed. Kagome was starting to use her speed to help her in battle, one of the first steps Sesshomaru had taught her. Kagome was not made for battle; she was not one to fight. Yet going in this time without learning how to be a good fighter would have your blood spilt in a matter of a second.

"Again." He ordered.

X . X . X . X .

The people had fled in through the gates, Kagome watched from her bedroom window of the hundreds of people who walked through the gate. A servant that had finally coaxed Kagome in allowing her to brush her hair sat kindly behind her. Tiny slim fingers danced upon the black locks entwined with silver.

Gray eyes watched the people, easy to spot the rich. For they had no problem walking in such fine clothes, colors showed their families with rich bright silks. Their clothes dyed in the richest of dyes of their time. They walked with grace while servants, or less important people trailing behind them.

Today was the day , the start of it all. Today was the day she would have to show herself. She felt like some dog being put on show. Sesshomaru told her to stay in her room till he came and got her. Putting some guards outside her room to make sure no one could pass through or leave the room. Kagome had a feeling people would want to peep at her as though she was an animal you never seen before.

X . X . X . X .

Most the day she had her meals brought to her, the halls she could tell were swarmed with people. Kagome noticed how flushed and out of breath her servants were when they came back to her. Kagome did not like calling them such, she seen them as new friends from the time they spent. Yet the servants kept her at some bay for they did not want to get in trouble. Most of them scared of her, for her kindness, or her friendly chats she would like to have. Never had a lady of such power treat them as if they were same rank.

Kagome was dressed in a black dress, strapless it was more like a tube top dress. It hugs her chest yet flared to the floor. White petals danced over the silk, her hair placed in a loose bun, her silver black hair matched her dress, which some stands of hair fell to her pale shoulders. The black dress drawn her pale skin into show. Her face needed no paint for her markings were enough for the eyes. Her gray eyes danced around the room of women busy in a fuss slipping gray slippers onto her feet. Kagome didn't notice the woman tie a necklace to her, where it had a gray stone meeting in the middle. Kagome felt pretty she really did believe herself a beauty yet she would never allow it to play a huge part in her ego.

It was a little past dusk when the doors of her room swung open, where a tall silver haired man stepped through. In his normal clothes, yet missing the spiked armor he wore. His swords still graced his side, loosely, not as uptight as they normally were. He was breath taking as always, he was a beautiful man , Kagome knew that. Yet seeing him so relaxed was a good treat for the eyes. His golden eyes only widen a little when he took in the sight of the female he grew to call a student.

"Are you ready, your friends and the castle is waiting for your arrival at the dining all. Fair warning there are many people waiting for you. Your senses might be in a little over ride." He stated , his voice showing no emotion, it was normal once you had been around him for a few days.

"Oh alright. ." Her voice coming on edge, it did not go un noticed by the demon standing in front of her. Yet it mattered nothing to him, she would have to grow used to things like this. He could not baby her for she was no longer human, and that was just not him. "Come." He called his voice softer while he held out his arm. Kagome looked over the body part as if she never seen such a rare item, after snapping herself back to normal she slipped her arm around his. Holding lightly to his arm while he led her to the main dining hall with guards falling loosely back of them.

"Breathe" He ordered when the small heart quicken with each step closer to dining hall. He knew her ears, nose , and body picked up the many demons , humans in the other room. Kagome watched Sesshomaru coming to a stop, doors open allowing the two to gaze upon the huge grand rooms. Lights had been lit all around to make the room bright, rows of people sat , other line sitting across, round tables in the sides must have been for the servants. Kagome eyed all the people, when the doors open a guard called out their names. All eyes turned to her, quickly forgetting Sesshomaru over their gaze. Kagome felt herself frozen, being lightly tugged by Sesshomaru.

"Welcome to the western lands, This hear is Kagome, A gray demon, see with your eyes that this Sesshomaru spoke the truth." His voice was loud, it boomed through the quite room, bouncing off the brick painted walls. Kagome could hear him stating everything, the next part had taken her by shock.

"She is up for mating."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am beyond mad. I believe I pissed someone off in my old life for all of this. I lost all my chapters to the old story in file. Now FF made it so you cannot copy and paste from the site to word. I understand it makes it so people can't steal your work. But it is my work and now I have to go back and forth type the old chapter, and then edit it. And I have chapters 3-8 , so this is going to take forever. Damn it damn it damn it !**

**I am so mad.**

**Anyway enjoy, please review, I went and did a lot of work ! **

**Last time .: **

**"She is up for mating."**

**X . x . x.**

Kagome swore she could feel her blood freeze inside her veins , coming to a un healthy stop. Yet the icy blood faded quickly when it thawed and boiled into a blazing feeling. It turned into pure, raw anger all for one man next to her.

A grey eye twitched as she took in the words of Lord Sesshomaru. Seconds later, gasps along with flinches were heard and seen. The power rolled off the women in strong waves, even humans knew the threat this women held.

"I'll get you for this." She bit out in anger, she swore she could feel his smile from where she stood. The ass thought it was funny to toy with her, well she would get him back, she promised herself.

After making plots on how to get him back, her eyes finally took in the people in front of her. All the eyes were on her. Some were fearful of her, some were judging her, some were even sizing her up. Some girls looked with envy, others sat there in awe. Many emotions were mixed into one large room, and it was all because of her.

"Let the games begin." He whispered back, pulling her eyes away from the room. Before she could bit back another comment he was already tugging her along down the long walk way. She would sit at the head of the table where she deserved for her rank. As Kagome walked alongside Sesshomaru, she watched the eyes of the people she past, after she pasted them head turns following her every movement. Kagome could have blushed from all the stairs, and smells she got. Yet the creepy silence that rung in her ears kept her on her toes. She didn't know what to expect, she felt her senses on over drive, she tried her hardest to block them out. And sadly she was losing that, she should of listened to Sesshomaru more.

After Sesshomaru had taken his first bite of food, chatter broke out like summer rain. Voices were heard all around talking about many things, about everything. Most of the topic was about her, what she was, her status, what will be the new changes?. Kagome found it rude that the people in front of her had no problem talking about her as though she was not there. She was sitting right there! Watching all of them!. Did these people lack manors ? .

"Why are they talking about me?." She whispered to Sesshomaru, who seemed to be ignoring any conversation tossed his way. He was not one to talk, nor was he one to mingle with other lands unless it had to be done.

"Why would they not?" Was all he offered, he seen the roll of her eyes. She would grow to understand over time. He left her to play with her food, nibbling upon some of the foods.

Kagome only talked to her close friends, the way the men were staring at her. Made her feel as though her skin would crawl, none of them wanted to really know her. So she stuck to her friends. Inuyasha did a good job keeping some males away from her, with his brash mouth yelling at some people. She would have to thank her loud mouth friend later for the help. It was hard to avoide a conversation with people she didn't know. Not knowing who they were and their rank in the lands could lead to something bad if she was rude. Not wanting to annoy or anger someone, she allowed her friend who was skilled at chasing people away handle it.

While getting dirty looks from others, Kagome still couldn't swallow the fact that Inuyasha was not liked. He was a half demon, everyone knew he was the brother of Lord Sesshomaru yet they did not care for that. They thought little of him, and had no problem showing it to him. Yet Inuyasha didn't care in the least of the looks he got. He dealt with it his whole life. Nothing they said now could get under his thick skin. He might as well give them something not to like. Even though it didn't bother him, it surely bothered Kagome.

X . X . X . X .

Dinner had went smooth, one by one everyone had left with filled bellies. Kagome had hung close to her friends while they walked about the home of Lord Sesshomaru , home of the west. Speaking of Sesshomaru he had managed to somehow sneak away from them. Since dusk was upon them all, they had decided to head to the outside courts, the night air warm and sweet. Flowers and sweet scents tickled at her nose while her friends walked alongside her. Harmless chatter bounced around the group while they roamed around. Many people bowed to her while she passed, as they seen her coming from afar. It wasn't till they stopped near fountains when they ran into a group of people that had waited for her. These people could out wait anyone she swore, they had waited to get time to talk to her.

"Lady Kagome!" A woman called out waving her over, forgetting the people that were at her side. Kagome glanced over to Sango who only gave her nod; Kagome listened to her friend knowing they would be behind her. Kagome moved with the sway of her hips, giving a small bow with her head. It had only gained wide eyes from some people of the group. "Hello." Kagome replied her head turning up, yet her nose firm locked with theirs, she would not turn her nose up to people unless they were rude of some sort. She was not like the other royals, or lords and ladies. She would not allow these things to go to her head. These people had not proved themselves any less then she, so until that moment she gave her respect.

"Oh lady Kagome, when we heard there was a gray Inu we couldn't believe it , but you are here in front of us! Why were you hiding?" A woman with rosy red hair stepped forth , a small smile upon her lips, she would seem to be around her young forty's in human years. Her eyes were a bright green, she has small markings upon her face, not much though. She was not high rank, yet she was a very beautiful demon.

"Oh well I have been traveling with a group of my friends." She moved her hand to show her friends, even though the group of people were to engrossed with her to pay any mind to her friends. Kagome still tried to show her trusted friends off.

"Oh you travel? Why ?" A black haired woman asked this time. "A lady like you shouldn't travel , it is not safe." A man this time spoke up behind the women , he had some form of blond hair, clearly demon. His fangs poked out from his lips

"Oh well, We are in search of the jewel and the spider Naraku." She answered, she felt as though she was on a game show, questions tossed left and right for her. They wanted to know everything about her. And they would not rest until they did.

"Why would one such as yourself need the jewel surely you have enough power.?" The red head this time spoke, Kagome's gray eyes could not stay on one face at a time, there were others coming up too her. All waiting for her to reply, as if they were kids thirsty for knowledge.

"Well I don't want it for power I want to rid it from this world." She spoke, this time right when she got her reply out someone asked "But isn't that the job of the Shikon miko?" Kagome brows knit together, she was the one to rid the jewel. Did they not know that? She was skill the protector of the jewel . Her shards had not tainted, that meant she was still holy.

"You see-" Before any more words could leave her mouth Sesshomaru had stepped into the group of people. He was more like a cat then a dog. She didn't sense, smell or hear him. He just popped out of nowhere. The man was great at scaring people like that.

"This Sesshomaru must take Lady Kagome to the study for some matters. " Was all he said before tugging her arm for her to follow. He did not say anything else, leaving everyone to stare after the two.

X . X . X . X .

Kagome had wondered the whole time while she was being pulled to the study what Sesshomaru was up to. She did not sense him coming, unless he most likely hung close to her to keep an eye on her. She must have had done something he did not like since he was dragging her off. Her friends must of upset him also since he did not tell them to leave them be. So here they were coming closer to the study , each step Sesshomaru loosened his hand upon her. Yet his anger still hung deeply in his eyes. It didn't settle well with her, she wouldn't know what to except from him. That was scaring her the most.

Once everyone was rushed into the study the thick doors slammed behind them. Sesshomaru turned his gaze upon the only full adult demon with them, Kagome.

"Has your memory and judgment leave you since you transformed?" He question, casing more confusion to form upon her face. "What? What did I do ?" She question, making it clear that she did not understand what he was talking about. He moved to stand behind his desk. Kagome looked for help from her friends, yet to see they were just as lost as her. What could she have done to have him question her sanity.

"Whatcha deal ice prick." Inuyasha spat, stepping closer to the desk. He himself not understanding what his friend could of done to deserve such questions. Fluffy white ears twitching on top of the silver hair he awaited his hated half-brother to speak up.

"What this Sesshomaru is talking about is Kagome almost giving away her secret." As to add on more confusion he just let out a sigh. The people in front of him never used their heads , how they lived this long was beyond him. How could they not see what he was talking about? It was right there in their faces ! .

"This Sesshomaru means, Kagome was going to give away deadly information to people who are not the same rank as her. She would have started a war, which would not be needed." He allowed them to think over , trying to hope they would catch on, yet it seemed they would not. He spared them the oncoming headache "If people were to know she was once human they would find out how to turn themselves, into a gray Inu. With such power running freely would cause wars across the lands." He finished, mentally sighing to see the clear looks in their eyes. They finally figured it out, with such slow thinking process they could be easily ticked and killed. What a pity he scoffed.

"So no one can know I was human?" She spoke to no one but herself, her claw tapping upon her lips. It did make sense, people would want such power so they themselves could be in higher rank. People once feared her kind, so if many more of her breed showed up history would repeat. They needed to slowly bring her breed back over time, not flood the land with gray demons ."I see, so what do I tell them ?" Her eyes looking into the golden orbs, that also belonged to another yet they seemed so different. She looked to him for answers, since he would lead her in the right path. He was a part of her life now, even if Inuyasha didn't like it. He was someone she could trust and lean on, someone who could understand her.

"You shall tell the people of court, when asked only. That you were busy in your travels , until you searched out this Sesshomaru for aid in the battle of Naraku. "

"Are you sure that story will hold Lord Sesshomaru ?" Miroku asked, he heard the talk around the castle, people were dying to know of Kagome. She was the main topic that floated around. It wasn't shocking, that was why they were there in the first place.

Golden eyes narrowed at the question. "She is a high rank Inu. If they question , dare push to pull more information that isn't willing given, that is viewed by law as a sign of disrespect and is not a light crime."

It was the end of the topic. He refused to fight or tell them more . He could only put up with them for so long. Everyone was filled in enough and was allowed to go back to enjoy their evening .Only one lingered behind, once the door was closed allowing the two too have some time to themselves Kagome lingered at the door her eyes moved to look to the man.

She was going to have his head for what he said at dinner. She did not forget how he had went agents her when she clearly told him she was not wanting a mate. Sesshomaru was an odd man ,with many secrets locked away within him. Trying to understand the demon was harder than she thought. Was he toying with her? Pushing her? Trying to see her break? Was this just a sick game?.

"Is there something you need?" His golden eyes were now occupied upon the many scrolls that littered his desk. He knew why she stayed behind; he could almost taste the anger rolling from her skin. Her eyes felt like holes upon his flesh, if he didn't have such a cold mask he would smirk at the woman. She was one to allow her emotions to take over her , they ruled her mind and her heart. How sad that someone would allow something so weak to take control over them. Didn't she know she would be much stronger if she just locked everything away. She spent too much time on petty things.

"Yes there is Sesshomaru." Her voiced laced with anger as she sized him up. Grey eyes scanned over the white Inu , studying him. It annoyed her that he would not give her a glance, or look at her for any amount of time. He had told the court , everyone that she was up for a mating. Kagome knew little of demon ways, since she was only one for a short time. Yet she knew these mating's rarely had love , it was all for power, and strong pups and most the time titles. She wanted nothing to do with that, she had other things to worry about.

"I told you not to long ago, and I know your memory is good , I hope. That I did not want a mate, I did not want someone trying to court me. And you told everyone I was up for one! Why would you do that!" Her claws twitched with anger, her eyes held rage. She already had many issues at the moment. Her love life was on hold, and even than she was not sure if she wanted a love life. In this time , love was rare and found in humans. She had too much going on to hold a steady relationship with anyone. That was why she and Inuyasha's love never really grew. It was lost after many battles, and two hearts too busy to give the other time. No matter how much they tried, it just slipped their figures.

"Hn I do not need to explain why I did what I did." He stated, his golden gaze moved to the window, he could hear the low growling. Telling him that the woman was nearing the end of her ropes. She was reading herself to attack.

"Can you at least look at me when you talk! Why did you do something like that Sesshomaru! I would never do that too you ." Her little outburst got what she wanted , golden eyes narrowing right at her. He would not take her tone. She might have a right to be angry, yet she had to right to talk to him in such manner. Taking a few steps forward he closed some of the space. Allowing his height to tower over the small woman his eyes looked down at the girl. Who did not know what to do now that Sesshomaru had broken into her personal space. Yet she would not back down, her eyes pinned to his, screw his power she could match him. Somehow, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she would regret it.

The side of his lip twitched a few times, one, two, three, it had grew into a smirk. Kagome knew she was in trouble. Stepping back she felt the cool wood slide across her back. Sesshomaru had noted that she moved away, it was all turning in his favor. Following her with a short step he bent over his silver hair following forward , his face inched closer while his golden eyes kept their sights on now confused grey eyes.

His voice was soft, she could feel the hot breath that was scented with some tea , while a small smirk graced his lips. "It makes the game more fun. Let the games begin." His eyes danced with amusement at the sound of her breath catching. Seeing it as the best time to end it he stood back , pulling the door open he stepped around the girl to leave. Not before giving her one more glance.

It wasn't till he was gone when the words full sunk into her mind.

x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x.

Kagome had moved her way from the study, re playing the words of Sesshomaru. Kagome had wanted to know more, yet she could grasp a good meaning on them.

"It makes the game more fun. Let the games begin." Rang in her ears while she hurried back to her room. This was a game, it was for sport ! All of it, so it was true it was a game to him. Well she could play too.

Not only was she struggling with enough to make someone insane, she now had to part take with this childish act by Sesshomaru. This was not like the demon she had met long ago, when she was standing in his father's grave while he was hell bent on killing her. He was now enjoying ,also smirking with amusement over events to come. He had lost his mind she swore, that was the only reason for him acting like this.

Sliding the door shut, she was finally allowed to be in her room alone. Even though she had only a few hours to rest before she had to face everyone once more. It was not like the people drove her crazy, it was the fact they wanted to know her. Anything about her they wanted to know, they wanted to get her to pick their sons. It was all too much for one girl to deal with in such little time.

Burying herself deep into the silk sheets, she stayed hidden within the pillows. Slowly her body allowed rest to come, even though her brain kept her awake with thoughts. Sleep teased within her eyes lids, yet did not grant the sweet bliss. How she hated her mind sometimes, it always did this to her. Always making things harder for her.

The noises outside her room slowly died down when sleep finally claimed other victims. Until a quick feet patted on the marble floors of the hall. Drawing closer Kagome paid no mind to the movements, at this hour no one would be looking for anyone besides their beds. Yet she was proven wrong when a light tap fluttered into the room. Perking her head up, grey eyes looked towards a door while uttering a low "Come in." The door cracked just a little too allow the person to step in the room. Silver hair, golden eyes met gray eyes.

"Oh hey Inuyasha, is everything ok?" She questioned noticing his eyes casted to the floor. Why had he come to see her at such hour? He never bothered her at night, only if something was amiss.

"I needed to talk to you, but if ya are going to bed I'll catch ya tomorrow." Moving to leave the room again, but was stopped by a small no. Kagome was now sitting up in her bed, holding a small pillow to her chest. If he came all the way to talk to her, she could listen. It wasn't like she could sleep anyway.

"No Inuyasha come in, what's wrong?" She patted the bed next to her, seeing that she was up to deal with a talk Inuyasha closed the door behind him. Quickly moving to the bed next to Kagome, he allowed his feet to hang off the bed while Kagome's was tucked to her side.

"We need to have a talk Kagome." He breathed , he knew this talk was not one he wanted yet, but he could no longer avoid it anymore. Kagome also guessed what they had to talk about, since they had been avoiding the subject for some time it was clear as day for what they needed to talk about. Ever since her death the two seem to push the matter behind them like they always did. Though it clearly took its toll on the hanyo in her bed, along with her even if she hid it from her friends it did take a lot from her.

"I know." Her voice barely over a whisper, her eyes trained on the man, waiting for him to look at her though he never did. He couldn't look at her, not now. . he just couldn't bring himself to raise his eyes.

"I. . uh . .I am sorry for what happened , it's . .my fault you are going through all of this." Chocking upon his words. He was not the man to take the blame of something, if he did he hardly voiced it. Knowing it was hard for him she quickly cut in. She knew he was battling within himself. Her good heart could not force him to do such alone.

"Inuyasha what happen was not your fault, you had no clue , and you didn't know any of this was going to happen. Stop being so hard on yourself over something you didn't do." Her voice was warm, her eyes looked sadly towards her friend. She didn't want this weight pushing him down also, everything was in the past. There was nothing they could do to change it, and even now she wasn't sure if she would. It did feel like a blessing at times, even if it did come with some baggage.

"Don't" He bit, his eyes glanced over to the woman who looked at him, and sadness filled her gray eyes for him. He did not want her to feel bad for him; it was not the reason why he came to talk to her. He wanted to fix it, even though it was broken beyond repair now. He cursed himself for his selfish heart, blamed himself for being a weak mutt and not being able to clear up his mind and choose one of them. And because of that, this was his curse while Kagome struggled with her gift. How could he be so stupid?. He should of learned a long time ago.

"Don't say it is ok , when it's not. What I did . . what happen was because of . .me. I didn't know Kikyo would do such an act. And I was being . .selfish. I never meant to hurt you Kagome, though sometimes I knew me going off to see her would hurt you . . I . . I just don't know Kagome. ." He had never spoken like this to Kagome. They had a thing between them of silent forgiveness, understanding, and love. They had never voiced it, they just had to give a look and move on. All they did was put things in the past, and for the most time it always worked. It would work if he did not kick up the past in one of their fights, yet this was different. They couldn't put it to the side, they could not just forget it. Every time he looked towards his friend his heart leapt. She was beautiful, she always was a rare beauty and her change just enhanced the beauty of the woman. Yet his heart ached at the sight of her, knowing the changes were because of him. She would never have a normal life because of him, he was grateful she did not turn into a hanyo. He would not be able to deal with the pain of knowing she would be hated by two races. He dealt with that for many years, that was why he was the way he was. He knew the pain, and heart break. He didn't know what would happen years from now. If she would have turned into something like him and he couldn't be there, he would never be able to deal with the pain he knew she would go through alone.

"None of us knew what she was going to do. ." Snapping him from his thoughts, she didn't like seeing Inuyasha like this. It was not like him to be so down, he was a brash, hard headed ,stubborn guy. He was not one to take things so close to heart, and when he did never really shared or shown it.

"There is something else you should know Inuyasha. ." This time she couldn't look at him. Her heartached thinking about it. She knew she should keep it to herself, and not share it. Yet only he knew what she would feel. She could tell he was getting worried, from the lack of speaking along with no eye contact.

"I had a vision , of Kikyo when she went to the witch." She whispered, tugging more to her legs. Holding them to her chest. Her head laid on them, silent tears fell from her eyes. The pain coming back full force. Inuyasha could not see them but he could smell.

"What Kagome… what happened?" He begged, he needed to know. What did Kikyo do when she went to the witch.

"She… Knew doing this …would take a way.. " She sobbed, her voice breaking from the shuddering of her tears. Her voice gasping, her bangs sticking to her pale skin. Her head raised, she couldn't breathe with all the tears smothering her. Inuyasha moved forward, grasping his clawed hand into her own now claw filled hand. "What did it take away Kagome?" His heart was on the floor, he bit back the tears. Never had he seen her so sad, so ..so broken.

"My family, the well will not work in my favor no long Inuyasha.. She knew! She knew because the witch asked if she truly wanted to …and she said yes!" A fresh set of tears spilled from her eyes. The gray turned black, the sorrow rolled off her. Almost smothering her now silent friend, who sat there in shock. His puppy ears plastered to his face, his own heart shattering. Her family would never know what happened to their little girl. They will go on for the rest of their lives thinking that she is dead. All because of Kikyo.

"Kagome . . What she did she will pay for it. . I swear . ." His voice was broken, he no longer looked to Kagome. His gaze fell to the floor, thinking of his old love. Kagome felt bad for her old lover , she knew how much Kikyo meant to Inuyasha. She had accepted that long ago when her heart stopped aching for the love that was never returned. She had got to the man who was still stuck fifty years in the past, she was too late when she awoken him from his slumber. Though she knew the man longed for the woman he once promised his life with, she couldn't help but fall for him foolishly. She had felt the pain of heartache, and still it was a dull pain. Her mother told her once when she came home in tears over Inuyasha ,

'_My dear, you will never stop loving the person who you fell for first. You just learn to live with the pain, and slowly it doesn't hurt so much , you'll see my dear." . _

Kagome's heart ached for her mother she would no longer see. She would give anything to see her family, to hold them, to talk to them and just spend the time that was stolen from her. Kikyo had grown dark, when she once shined so bright. Death had changed the once kind woman, who once walked the earth with her heart sinking deeply in love. Yet when she came back she was not the same woman, she carried revenge to the grave with her. Even though the revenge was in vein in a sense, since it was not Inuyasha who done her wrong, it was the spider demon Naraku. Who Kagome now started to think she was working for him, to revenge everyone, even Inuyasha.

"We will worry about that later . ." Truth be told she did not want to think about it, nor did she want to talk to Inuyasha of all people about it. Talking about how she would not allow Kikyo to walk away from what she had done. She had taken something that was not hers to take, something she could never give back. The thing that separated the two was Kagome was fixing the problem that the other started. The other, Kikyo, had goals to cause harm to others. Even though Kikyo had done all the horrible things she had done, Kagome was no fool that Inuyasha still loved her. She could not blame her friend for never stop loving the dead woman. They had shared something not even she , a person who went through first love, could understand.

"Well. . goodnight." He mumbled, never giving a glance to her. Standing on his legs, he waiting only a moment while blood filled into his legs. Before he could take a step he felt small clawed fingers wrap around his hand. "Inuyasha." Her voice called, his head turned to look down into the gray eyes. "Stay please." It was only above a whisper, her eyes begged as she scanned his golden orbs for an answer. He didn't say a word, sitting back into the bed he slid his way behind Kagome. Allowing his back to rest on the pillows that were propped. Kagome nuzzled her way up to him, her head resting on his chest while her arms took around his waist. "Goodnight." She whispered , closing her eyes.

She didn't know why she wanted him to stay, she just did. Maybe just for one night they can act as if this was meant to be. That they were going to be together, yet that was wishful thinking for both. Her arms tighten a little as she allowed herself to fall asleep. To the warmth of his body , lulling her into a deep sleep. Just this one night, she would forget her problems, her pain her sorrow. She would dive into her little dreams too escape for just a few hours, that's all she needed.

Inuyasha could not find it in him to sleep, his hands resting upon the small of her back. Taking in the feeling of holding her, knowing it would be the last time. They had shared many things in the past, many feelings, many memories and a past he could never forget. Yet fate worked in ways not even he could grasp, and this was the road they were now on.

Vowing silently, he vowed to walk this path with Kagome. Even though she would never be his, vowing that no matter what life will put in front of them, that they would get through it together. To fight anyone or thing that got into their path and this time it would seem like a lot of fighting would accrue for all of them.

X. x . x

It had been hours since his guard had informed him of Inuyasha's wanderings. He had yet left the room of the gray Inu known as Kagome. His guard had said that he had smelt tears from the room, but did not enter. The two had most likely talked about something that had upset the young woman. Nothing to worry about, nothing to get involved with. Kagome could handle herself, she could easily kill the hayno if she choose. Yet he knew she wouldn't, she used to love his shameful half-brother.

Yet it had bothered him that Inuyasha had stayed in the room with Kagome. From his understanding they used to hold strong feelings for one another. From their past meetings the woman would defend his half-brother over and over again. Yet they seemed to have drifted apart since then, so why would she allow the mutt to stay in her room were over his head.

The whole thing irked him some that she would allow Inuyasha to stay in her room. Then again he had told the court, and anyone who was able to hear she was up for mating. That meant that she was allowed to choose who she would mate, if she wanted to do so. Though with demon mating, another male that is pursuit of the female could kill or battle the other male. If he won or killed the other male, he would have rights to the female of his choice. Demon matings in the court always ended in blood shed, it was to wean out the weak to replace with stronger. No feelings were involved in most matings ,it was for power and wealth . To insure that breeds were carried out in the future, to allow the family blood line and name were safe. That was all there was too it, everyone knew that.

Kagome did not understand the rules, or matings or any demon laws. For she was just tossed into the mix not too long ago she was slowly learning though. He knew she would have problems with the court, with the laws, with the rules that dated back thousands of years ago. Her heart was far too soft for a demon of her power, she would weep at the deaths that would be over her. Or the blood that was spilt to win her, though she would see it as cruel and heartless, to them it was life it was just, normal.

Tapping his claws on the oak wood of his desk, golden eyes scanned over the dark room lit by the silk like moon light. He would not sleep tonight, even though he should rest before the day starts. It was going to be a busy one. The next few days would be busy.

X . X . X . X .

Gray eyes peeked open only a little, allowing only a little sunlight to enter her eyes. Last night's events played in her morning fogged brain. Groaning she rolled to her side allowing her back to block out the sun's rays.

Inuyasha had left before the sun had risen into the sky, not wanting any of his friends to see that he had stayed the night. Though Kagome had asked him to, he didn't want uncertain looks his friends would give. Nor did he want questions, or un holy thoughts in the perverted monk. He did not want anyone to think less of Kagome when all they did was lay together, not bed one another. In this time was far different than Kagome's. In her time males could sleep over a females and it would not be looked down upon or be assumed they had slept with one another. This time a male was not allowed to spend the night in a room with a female if one was not married or mated. Females were harassed if they had slept with someone who did not have their hand. Since Kagome was up for mating he did not want to mess up anything for her. She deserved to find love, and him messing things up more was the last thing he would do.

Kagome's relaxation time was cut short by a small knock. The door slipped open to reveal her friend Sango who was dressed in her traveling kimono. Her dark hair pulled into a tight high pony tail as she always had it. She quickly closed the door seeing that her friend was still in bed. She didn't want any wonders to stop and come in.

"Kagome it is time to get up, people are requesting for your presence out in the courtyard." Her back was pressed to the door, as she watched Kagome toss the covers over her head while mumbling her dis-pleaser. She didn't want to deal with all of them right now, she knew she would be stuck talking to everyone for a few hours.

"Do I have to?" She whined, causing a small chuckle from her friend. She was a mature girl, yet she could still act like a child at times.

"Yes, Miroku said if I could not wake you from your slumber , he would be more glad to help you" She teased, smirking when Kagome hoped from the bed. "I'm awake!" She called, causing both to laugh. Neither one of them would enjoy Miroku coming to do his wake up call. She shivered at the thought of the perverted monk coming into her bedroom. For such a holy man, he was truly a pervert than again he was a man , still a perverted one. Both of them did not enjoy his hand who had a mind of its own.

"Let's get you ready." Sango spoke up after her laughter died down. Finally able to breathe and fill her burning lungs.

X . X . X . X .

"Why is everyone outside?" Kagome spoke up, rows upon rows of people lined around the courtyard. She did not have a clear sight into the middle of the group. Everyone was mostly taller than her and her whopping five 'three height.

"I have not heard anything Lady Kagome." Miroku spoke, he walked behind the two woman for a better view of them. They had got him after Kagome's bath, slightly let down that he was not the one to wake Kagome. Yet his beloved Sango would have his head if he were to dare look at another female for more than a friendship. He learned every time, with a big red mark that he would wear for a few hours.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, spotting silver hair and dog hears among the group. He would most likely know what was going on. Pulling her friends with her they made way towards their friend. Who did not look so pleased, his cheeks were aroused of a light pink. His lip curled, as though something had made him sick. His arms hugged tight to his body, while he looked off when his friends came. It was clear that the boy was not happy, or someone had got under his skin. It was not hard to anger him, it was easy to get his mouth and temper going.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Kagome questioned, her voice soft. She knew that even something small could push her friend off into the deeper end. His temper was fickle, they all knew. They always tried to tip toe around him when he was in a bad mood. They didn't want his anger being taken out on one of them. He never stopped for a while once he started, it took a lot to calm him down.

"Keh, ask the ice lord." Sneering, he huffed he hated being here. Wanting nothing more than to leave and be on their way with the quest they were on. Yet he couldn't, Kagome needed help. They wouldn't leave until she got all that she needed, he owed her that. He didn't like it though, he knew he was unwanted in here, no one liked him beside his friends. Everyone looked down on him, called him names and treated him like dirt for his blood. It wasn't his fault he was born like that. He could care less about what these people thought of him. It was nothing new to him.

"Inuyasha that's too much work, to find him in a group this size." Commented Sango, she herself was growing bored of playing the guessing game. Why was he always being stubborn about everything. It was a simple question.

"Keh they are doing warm up fighting for the tournaments tonight and tomorrow." His face grew redder by the minute. It had clicked with the others, why almost everyone was outside crowding around. They were watching the show.

"What's wrong?" Kagome questioned, she knew her friend and to go by the way he was acting and looking something more was going on. She turned her eyes on the crowd, females were placed in the back while the men were closer to the opening. She could not spot Sesshomaru in the mix, he must be off somewhere else to allow the men to carry on with what was planned.

"I wanted to train, Yet theses assholes won't allow me !" Inuyasha barked, his head turning away from them. "It's because I am hayno." He muttered, his ears flatten to his scalp. Kagome's eyes widened, understanding what had got her friend so worked up. His whole life he was judged and hated for his blood, something he had no control over. It had always hurt and upset him, though he would never show it. He had thick skin, yet he did have a have a soft heart at times.

"Oh Inuyasha.." She whispered at her friend's pain. Inuyasha just scoffed, trying his hardest to brush off the pity the girl was showing. He knew she understood what he was going through. She was with him the longest out of everyone in the group.

"Doesn't matter" He muttered, holding in the pain he had felt. It wasn't because he was told no he was not allowed to practice, it was because of what he was. He was never welcomed, on either sides demon or human. It really sucked being alone, yet he had a few friends that loved him for who he was. So it wasn't that bad.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, this was all going on because of her. She would be damned if someone told her best friend no. She was done with the hate, the sides that people took. The lines people drew and casting others away. Inuyasha was a great fighter, a great friend, and she would not stand for any of this. Not on her watch, if this was going on because of her, she would be in control.

With her mind set, she took hold of Inuyasha's hand. Tugging him forward she led him to the center of the group. Her anger boiled inside her veins as she drew closer. As the people thinned out of her way quickly. She spotted two males battling it out, sweat coating their skins. As small cuts graced their upper bodies, they paid no mind to the two new people. Eyes had turned to her though from the group, small gasps were heard among the group of people as they seen the gray Inu. Why was she here ? Was she going to fight?.

"Excuse me" Kagome spoke, her voice on the verge of losing control. Her eyes looked around; some people ignored her, others turned to her. Small talk broke out like a wild fire among the large group, as the talking went on, the smaller her control got. Inuyasha had started tugging to make Kagome let go of her slowly closing grip. She wouldn't let him go, she was past that point. And now Inuyasha's hand had to deal with the outcome of it all.

"Excuse me!" Kagome barked, her voice echoing louder as her face slowly turned to a nice dark red. Her control snapped as if it was a baby twig. Her eyes darkened with anger, she did not like being ignored it had always got under her skin in the past. She was trying to get her point out there, and no one listening always made her annoyed. She would be heard one way or another.

Her voice had startled some, causing the fighting men to stop their training to turn and look at her. Kagome looked around, the voices stopped and she got what she wanted, silence. As all eyes turned to her, Kagome could feel her anger slipping away every passing second, swallowing what spit she had left she drew a deep breath getting herself ready.

"I'll say this now, and only once. This man next to me happens to be my friend, and a trusted ally. Who has saved me in countless of battles, and is one of the most trusted people in my life. If I hear anything from anyone putting him down, or not allowing him to join in with the tournaments, I shall see you out. I do not stand for any pity hate. Am I clear!"

Sucking air through her teeth she waited to see many nods from people, shooting a glance to Inuyasha a small smile graced her lips. He seemed to calm down; his eyes read a deep thank you. After all of they had been through they knew each other pretty well. He had suffered a lot in his life; he had no family, hardly any friends. The ones he did have he called his family, for they always looked out for one another that's what family's do. They would risk their skin for you; help you, allow you too lean on them in the time of need. And in return you do just as much, respect them the same, and love them with all your heart.

Kagome showed that to him, brought him friends that grew to be family. A life where he would never be alone, a place he could rest when he felt the world on his shoulders. She was his friend, a best friend and what she had done for him now had left him in awe. She stood in front of the court making it known how she felt, and what she would and would not allow. It was all for him, and for that he was thankful. These people would soon find out what a loving and caring person Kagome was, and also learn how hard headed she could be and how scary she was when angered. They would all see that in time.

With that being said everyone seemed to understand, Kagome bid Inuyasha a good luck hug before darting off to find the others. Once she was out of the group, she had found the one person who seemed to be missing the whole time. The lord of the west, Sesshomaru the man behind everything.

"Well done." Was all he said as his gold eyes caught in the sunlight. Shining the rich color of the golden orbs they would seem warm if he ever allowed his emotions out.

"Well no one else was going to do it." She muttered more to herself sending a weary glance at the lord.

"I do not interfere with these things, yet this is not your home, it was not your call." His lips hid his smirk, yet his tone gave it away. Gray eyes narrowed at the comment, she knew he must be teasing her. Trying to test her, to push her only in a slightest way or maybe just out of pure humor, she was tired of his games.

"He is my friend, and you caused all of this, so I believe I had a right to call who can join and who cannot" She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes still slanted as she gazed at the white inu.

"So be it, but did anyone tell you, that you will be joining in the tournaments?" With that he won this round of the game.

X . X . X . X .

Small grumbles came from the gray inu who played with the dirt under her sandals. Kicking up dirt from underneath her as she went on with the small assault of the ground. Sesshomaru had left not too long ago, only giving a 'Things must been seen too' before he left with the curl of his lips. She knew it was a smirk, a smirk only Sesshomaru had. That was kind enough to sign her into the events that she had no desire to partake in. She had left the group of training people, the crowd and her friends to be alone in her grumblings.

X . x . x . x .

"Is that all you got half breed!" A man chuckled while he dogged the attack of Inuyasha's claws. He had only his pants on, he had long ago abandoned his shoes and upper clothing. Only to have his loose dojo pants hanging loosely to his hips. His skin was coated with markings, instead of a purplish blue like his brothers, his was golden with a curve. Showing he was the son of the eastern lord, a bird demon.

After Kagome had left him with the group of men, they had kindly taken it upon themselves to set Inuyasha in a fight with the prince of the east. He could call it unfair and walk away, since they had done it out of spite. He just had too much ego and pride to walk away, even if they were not being fair.

"Too much for you? Should we get Lady Kagome to come and save you?" A short man called out from the group. Chuckling at the sight of the panting Inuyasha, who was now dogging the deadly claws of his enemy. He wouldn't put it past the bird demon to slice him from his neck to his hip by 'Mistake.'

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked back, his breath became un even as their speeds increased, the fight had taken longer than he thought. His feet kicked up dirt every time he land, only giving him seconds to jump again so he wouldn't be cut into tiny pieces of meat.

Inuyasha knew he only had a few more short moments of this fight before his energy was no longer enough to keep him from harm's way. They were not allowed to use weapons till the tournament started in a few hours. Using hand to hand was draining him faster than a normal fight would. Before the bird demon could land a hit a voice boomed out .

"Enough! Allow others to train, you will all need it." Sesshomaru spoke, his voice hard not allowing any room for an argument. Both men came to a stop, nodding their understanding they moved from the fighting area. Inuyasha slightly thankful for his half-brother breaking of the fight. His body ached to much to keep going.

X . X . X . X .

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku called, causing Kagome to turn to see the monk running towards her. Waving his hand that clutched his staff. In his other hand was a thing of flowers mixed together of different colors. Stopping she waited till the monk closed the distanced between them till he stood only a few feet away from her.

"What is going on Miroku?" She question, eyeing the man that was catching his breath from his run. Using his staff to support him while his other hand clutched tighter to the stems of the flowers.

"Lady .. Kagome.. Have you seen my dear Sango?" His dark brown' orbs looked into hers as his breathing finally got under control. Kagome thought back she had not seen her friend since she left the group with the group of fighters.

"No I have not, last time I seen her she was with you." Sesshomaru's home was easy to get lost in, and lose one another. It could take hours to find one another if you did not know the layout of the home. Or where one would go in their free time.

"Oh , well she said she was going to dojo to train. When I went to see her, the maids said she had already left." His brow knitted trying to figure out where his dear Sango would wonder off too. Not many things here caught his lovers eye. She would train, bathe and also stick close to her friends.

"Are those for her?" Kagome questioned, her eyes going to the flowers he was no longer strangling.

"Ah these?" He looked at the flowers, smiling at the pick of flowers he had come across. " Yes they are, I think my dear Sango would enjoy them." He smiled, causing a smile to creep onto Kagome's face. The monk might be perverted with his cursed hand. And with any pretty thing that would come along, he would always ask for them to bear him a child. He might be perverted yet his heart was already stolen by the one girl he grew to love. Sango was the apple to his eye, the wind under his wings and everyone knew. Sango might put up a cold mask when it came to Miroku, always sending him away or hitting him when he crossed the lines. Yet under the mask if you looked hard enough you would see the love and care she held for the man. They were true soul mates the Kami had destined them for one another. It would take time, maybe after the battle after all the fears were gone they would finally be able to show the love they held in their hearts.

"How sweet of you Miroku , would you like me to come help you find Sango?" Her friend couldn't be that far from them, with her demon senses it was easier to find people.

"That would be very kind of you Lady Kagome." With that the two had set off to find their friend and lover.

X . X . X . X .

The sound of metal being sharpened filled the room, as a small sword rubbed on the small cutting stone. Small hands slid the sword back , sweat forming over the brow of the woman as she went back and forth with the sword. Only stopping when she heard a light knock on the door, who would come to her room?

"Sango? Are you in there?" Kagome called out.

"Yes I am in here." Sango called, watching the door opening. Two people stepped into the room, Kagome and Miroku.

"What is going on?" Sango questioned.

"Oh would you like to go to the dojo in a little while I need to train, since mr. lord of ice wants me to be in the tournaments. Which I still don't know why there are tournaments." Rolling her gray eyes, she was still far from pleased over the whole thing. Sango lifted her brow at her friend's comment.

"Sure, I left to sharpen my sword, I'll meet you there in a little while." When Kagome nodded she removed herself from the room. Leaving only Miroku and Sango. Knowing that it would be easier for Miroku to give the flowers with just him and Sango. She didn't want to ruin their moment, she never had a moment like that. And if she did she wouldn't want someone to ruin it.

"Is there something you want Miroku?" Sango questioned while she went back to prepping her sword. Miroku stood frozen; it was moments like this when he felt like a teenage boy again alone with his crush. It was easy to be a pervert for he knew the outcomes of his doings. This he could be rejected , that would just crush his heart. His love denying him? That would be too much.

"Uh ya. . " He coughed a little from being so nerves. Shaking his head he took a deep breath, walking forward he stopped in front of Sango. Her brown eyes lifted up to meet his nerves ones.

"Well?" She pressed, waiting for whatever it was Miroku wanted. She was not in the mood for his perverted tricks at the moment.

"Well I wanted to ask you something . ." His voice was soft with a hint of fear. His hand found its way back to holding the flowers in death grip. Swallowing his fear, he knew Sango would grow sour if he did not get to the point. She was one to not waste any time, she hated having to wait on anything.

Kneeling on his knee he loosened his grip on his life line, catching the eyes of his beloved. He would do this, he had to this. There was no back down now; he had to let her know. He had to tell her, and had to ask her.

"Sango my dear, I know we have known each other for a while . . . and I uh . . I know I should wait until the final battle is over with. . But after thinking and uh . .and talking to Inuyasha about it. I don't think my heart can wait any longer . . Sango my dear, you have stolen my heart. You are the reason why I wake in the sun rise, I will fight till my last breath to revenge your village and you're fallen people, every heart break you felt , ever tear you shed. You are my world; any woman is dull compared to the light you give off. . What I am trying to say is that I could not love you anymore than I do now for you have all my love, you have my heart. Sango. . may I Miroku have your hand Sango in the hand of marriage after the final battle."

His heart could not beat any louder in his chest without bursting. His palms started to sweat as he waited for her response. Her face changed all types of emotions. To happy, to sad, and to wonder, than to anger that flashed in her eyes. He could hear the sharp intake of breath, and for a moment his whole world slowed down. What was going on in her head, why was she so silent. She loved him like he loved her, right?

"Miroku . ." She breathed, her hand slid the sword in its holder. She stood while Miroku still stayed on his knee. The flowers still in his hand, her eyes looked down to his. She could see the love in his eyes, something in her turned at that moment.

"I don't think it would be a good idea." Was all she said, all she had to offer was to leave the room. Leaving behind the man she knew whose world was falling apart. Apart of her felt bad, the other part shoved the emotions into the back. She was not going to deal with this at the moment.

Miroku never understood what heart break was till that moment. When he felt his world, his life, his heart shatter all around him. His eyes lingered on the door, where the woman he loved more than life had walked out. She had made it clear that it would not be a good idea for them to get married. Was he blind? He thought that she harbored the same feelings as he. His breath caught in his throat as he fought back the violent sobs that were ripping their way forth from his throat. The flowers were long forgotten as they rest on the floor, a sign of his love for her would wither away in the same place his life had changed. Tears had spilt over his eyes, as they slid down his cheek to fall from the chin that could not hold the leaking water. While his body grew numb from the pain, the pain he had never felt before, it was worse than any battle wound that he had ever gotten. How death seemed very welcomed at that moment.

X . X . X . X .

Kagome was in the dojo with a few woman and maids, working on her hand to hand, along with a short sword. As she twirled around to block an attack from one of her partners, she felt the other woman kick her feet causing them to collapse. Her back met the wooden floor of the dojo , her hand still tightly holding onto her sword. She watched as the woman quickly brought down her sword only to be blocked by hers. Holding tightly she pushed the sword back enough to allow her to roll to her belly to get herself up. She was slowly getting better, she was thankful for watching Inuyasha for so many years.

"Very good." The woman known as Mia commented as she seethed her sword. A clear sign that the training was over. Kagome's hand lowered, thankful for the rest they got every once and a while. Before they could get back to their training Sango had made her way into the dojo. Her face flushed as her eyes held to many emotions to grasp. Her weapons in hand, while she closed the door behind her with a little too much force.

"Sango are you ok?" Kagome spoke up, it was rare to see Sango this upset. Normally if she was this upset it would be over her past, and her revenge in her heart for Naraku. What could of happened to have her best friend so riled up.

"Ya, I don't want to talk about it." She grumbled. While she was getting her weapons ready Kagome pondered her friends distressed. She knew that she had left her and Miroku alone; she knew Miroku had to speak with her. If he pulled on of his perverted moves like everyone knew Miroku did. Sango would not be this upset she would hit him and walk away mumbling as she always did. This was something more, something deeper than the perverted moves by Miroku. She wouldn't push her friend, she would find out soon enough. None of them were good at holding a deep secret in long enough, she knew that.

"Ready Kagome?" Sango was already in the middle of the floor, snapping Kagome back from her thoughts. "Ya." She replied weakly . Taking her stance she allowed Sango the first move, her sword swung strong, clashing hard on hers. Kagome shoved back, stepping to the side she swung her sword low only to have it miss when Sango jumped out of the way seconds before it hit. The two went back and forth blocking and dogging, jumping to ducking blows. Kagome could tell Sango was putting some of her emotions into this fight. If she was still human she would have struggled with the blocks, Sango's head was somewhere else in this fight. After what seemed like an hour the two broke apart. Needing rest and water, they placed their weapons away both panting and sweating. They were practicing at a fast pace for so long, both other bodies needed some resting.

"I think we should all head to the springs to freshen, dinner should be soon" Mia spoke up to the woman, who were more than happy to agree with her. Taking their weapons with them they headed back to the fortes to take a quick bath before dinner.

As the women filed in the men were not too far behind with things they had to do before dinner. The castle was alive with life as people fluttered around, servants bouncing around after people. Everyone was close to a good mood, good spirits for the evening events. Everyone was ready for tonight, well almost everyone.

X . X . X . X .

Kagome pried off her gray and black fighting suit, that matched Sango's. It was a nice gift from Sesshomaru since she herself did not own a fighting outfit. The clothes hugged to her body nicely as it was a perfect size for her. Even though it clung to her like a second skin, it allowed amazing movements. Kagome finally understood how Sango was always able to twist and bend in these types of outfits.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Sango asked, she was dressed in a simple Kimono; she was not in any fights tonight. She was lucky, and Kagome envied her friend for it. Kagome gave a nod as her sword was tied to her hip tightly. They had met up with the other women who were fighting along with Kagome, there were only a few of them not many were going to fight tonight only the upper class women were. Thankfully she stopped Sesshomaru and questioned him till he gave in.

_X, x, x,_

"_Why is everyone fighting, why do I have to fight? What is going on?" Her questions came all together as she stepped in line of walking. Causing to stop and peer down at the women who wouldn't move. He knew already she wouldn't give up until he told her. He had a feeling that this was all a bad idea, yet it was out of his control for now._

"_Many males have asked for their claim upon you. Since there are so many claims upon a sole female, an old battle must take place. The weak shall be removed, the best suitor will come forth after the battles." He would have to remind himself to get Kagome into the library to read up on demon terms. And the laws and rules that followed it. It grew boring having to tell her everything she did not understand. Even pups knew more than she._

"_So why are there women fighting tonight?" She was hoping that they were not fighting for her hand. She shivered, she did not mind gays , it was just she wasn't one. She could never be with a female, and love her like she would a man. She respected people and how they wanted to live, that was one thing she couldn't change. She wasn't gay in the slightest._

"_Women are fighting tonight with their mates who wish to claim you." Heard a gasp, if he could he would roll his eyes at the women. There it was again her emotions and thoughts coming out._

"_I would never take a married man, that's.. that's wrong!" Why would a married man want to leave or be unfaithful to his wife. Now they were fighting each other because of her? Guilt seeped in, she didn't want to break people up._

"_It is not uncommon when a stronger bitch that is without a mate to have other mated males to lay claims. Do not allow such petty emotions cloud your thoughts. Demons want strong mates, strong pups. If another bitch can give him more, he is allowed by allow to do so." He stated, his voice so cold it sent goose bumps up her arms. _

"_That is so very wrong. But why must I fight?."_

"_If you can best a male in a fight, he is not the right mate. The male must be stronger than his bitch." With that he stalked off, not wanting to keep having to explain to her , ever last detail she wanted to know._

_x. x. x._

They had set off to join everyone, they would be the last ones to fight. The men were called first to meet where the tournament was set up. On the side lines were high seats, a handful of seats that were empty but one. Sesshomaru sat with all his glory, his armor was nowhere in sight. It was a clear sign that he would not partake in the battles, he was there to watch them take place. Of course, why would he fight?

With the flick of his wrist he called her over, to step up the build wooden steps to him.

"Sit you will not be in a battle for some time." His eyes never met hers; his gaze was for the servants finishing up the field. Kagome looked to him and back at everyone, not wanting to fight with him too much she took her seat. Yet she didn't keep her thoughts to herself.

"I do not wish for this to happen Sesshomaru, I can just talk to all them and pick who I want." She hissed to him. He didn't look at her, yet she looked at him. Fire danced in her eyes, he should know how she felt about this. Something in her was screaming to make everything stop. That this was completely wrong in everything stood for.

"You shall learn the laws, and customs. You are no longer human, act like it." He hissed right back. Before she could fight with him more, he was joined by the other three main lords. She didn't want to fight with him in front of him. She knew that would just cause more problems.

X . X . X . X .

She had watched dozens of fights as the hours ticked away, each fight getting worse. Each minute was harder than the next; she couldn't stand it much longer. She heard the grunts, the pants, the harsh breathing. She heard the bones crack, buck, and skin sliced. She smelt the blood, the tears, the pain, the fear. She had seen the inside of a demon that was splattered across the ground. She heard cries to the sobs , to screams to mumbling. And soon a death of one of the fighters.

Kagome had seen her share of battle in this time, she had seen people die, she seen suffering, illness, bloody battle. Yet to sit there and watch as people willing die, or harmed themselves made something in her turn. She knew was going to lose her dinner at any given moment, her body shook. She couldn't do it anymore, none of this was right. Damn the laws , damn the old customs. She never asked for any of this. She didn't care if she was still acting human. The females didn't even flinch when they saw their loved ones fall. Hardly any of them showed any emotions. Just blank eyes watching the little show; this was all old news to them. Yet to Kagome this wasn't, she couldn't stand watching any of it any longer.

"Stop this. ."It was a whispered plea to Sesshomaru.

"Hn" Was all he responded to, he made no move to end it.

She watched the man with cuts coating his skin, slowly run from the man who was causing harm. His breathing was labored, as his body shook from the pain and the loss of energy. Before the man could make it far the enemy wasted no time finishing the fight. Taking his sword he shoved the strong metal into the flesh of the man. He had stabbed him in the upper back , 'Talk about a stab in the back' Kagome winced as she seen blood fly forth as the man put more weight to his assault. The skin ripped easily as the tip of the sword came through his throat. Skin ripping apart as blood flowed freely out, staining the skin with the thick coat of liquid. A loud gargling ripped through the area as the man tried to take his last breath. Being denied breath for the blood was too thick in his throat and lung, the man ripped the sword out of the man. Who's legs could no longer support him, he dropped to his knees, as his hands tried to hold the wound closed but only to fail. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body fell forth, his long black hair clung to his skin for the blood seem to be a glue.

"Oh my.. " Kagome gasped, looking towards Sesshomaru's face was blank. He had shown no care, or feelings towards anything that was going on. His ice mask that he was known for, his heartless personality was too much to deal with at that moment.

"Make it stop!" She begged once more, with tears pricking her eyes. Her hands shook, she could not stand to see people die for sport. People that she had passed or had light conversation with in the passing. Before she could hear a response from the lord of the west a cry broke out into the field. A cry she had never heard before, it squeezed at her heart at the sound of the sobs. A woman broke free from the group running as fast as she could. She held up the bottom of her dress as she ran. She collapsed in front of the body that had fallen. Holding tightly to the body, she cradled his head to her, carful of the skin falling off his cut neck. Her body shook as tears fell from her face to the lifeless body.

"My son!" She cried, her heart let out the power of emotions, the pain and sorrow that flood into her. She had watched her only son die, fall to the ground to never get back up. Kagome watched with pain flooding into her, she could feel and smell the pain of the woman. No one she had ever come across felt that much pain. A mother watched her child die, something that should never be done. Your child was supposed to lay the parent to rest, not the other way around.

Guards had come forth, pulling the woman from the body , she had kicked and screamed with all her might. She wouldn't leave her child, she wouldn't allow it. She bit ,clawed, punched turned into quick kicks , and screamed as more men came to drag her away. Before they could get her away Kagome already made a stand. She would end this, she didn't care for what Sesshomaru had to say. Or if this was his home, his lands. This was enough, if men really wanted to lay claim, they did not need to kill one another for her hand. They had to talk to her, let her get to know them. This was going to be the end of the blood bath.

"Stop! let her go!" She yelled, jumping from the stands to the guards, carful to not step in the blood that pooled the grass. She could not watch another person die for no reason, even if these people were willing. She would not be the reason why they tossed their lives away, fuck the laws.

"Her son just died, let her weep. For she is a mother that lost child, do you have no heart?" Kagome was angry, she looked to the mother who was let go with sadden eyes. She hoped that when she was a mother she would never feel the pain this woman did. It was something that ruined lives and ripped people apart. The woman was not able to say goodbye to her child, she would never see her child again.

Kagome walked back to the stands while more guards came to remove the body from the field. Death was strong in the air, anyone with heighten sense of smell would notice by now. It was a not sweet scent. It was dirty and horrid, enough to twist the gut into a painful knot. When someone dies, everything goes quickly. In this time they had very little time to lay a person to rest. Since it had yet to be invented to preserve a body longer than a day or two. When some dies, their blator no longer holds which allows waste to leave the body. Skin starts dying, and starts rotting along with bloating starts. It was not a pretty sight, nor did it smell good to any demon.

Snapping back to the present her eyes turned coldly to the demon that was at fault for it, Sesshomaru. He might of not taken the life of the man, yet he allowed the man to die in front of everyone and his family. He had set the thing up, so therefor he was the one at fault.

"You!" Kagome called out from below, her finger pointed to him. Fire blazed in her eyes, as she waited for him to listen to her. All she got was the flick of his eyes, taking what she could get at the moment, she pointed again. " This is all YOUR fault.! Because of you people died, and got hurt ! What kind of sick games are these! You are supposed to be a lord!" She barked at him, her hand shook with anger. How could someone play with others' lives, while sitting their blank face, with dull eyes? Who could allow blood shed for no reason, and ask for more?

"You do not understand the traditions that have been carried on for years. Do not blame this Sesshomaru for the death of the men today." His voice was bored, she wasn't shocked that the man looking at her did not care. He was known as heartless, he might have a small humor here and there but he was still as heartless as ever.

" I will not take any part of this. I am out." She spat, walking off not allowing him to fight with her. She would leave if he forced her to fight after what had just happen. She was not fearful of death; she did not want to die, though she would rather die in battle protecting her loved ones. Then die for the sport of amusement for others.

She could hear the growling of the man she just yelled at. She knew she had angered him, for his anger rolled in waves towards her. It mattered little to her since she would not put her feelings and thoughts to the side.

She didn't stop, nor did she look back as she headed inside. She was unaware that tonight would be the first night where everything would go downhill. That everything was going to go wrong.

X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

She tossed, she turn her cries were muffled from the pillow her face was dug in. Sweat coated her body from the tip of her brow to her feet. Her whimpers were weak, her eyes squeezed tightly as she fought within her to get away from it all.

She kicked her feet slightly as if she were trying to run, even though she lay in her bed alone. She was running only in her mind, in the nightmare she was trapped in. Her breathing became labored as the dream carried on. No matter what hall she ran through in her mind she could not find a way to wake herself up. In her mind she screamed, and kicked as hands reached for her from all corners of her mind. Trying to drag her, trying to take her back into the darkness of her mind. She barely escaped the hands once more when she felt a cool hand shake her. Finally the hold of her dream could no longer hold her within her mind .The shake had shaken the dream from her ,as her gray eyes flew open , greedily sucking in air, she jumped up from where she laid. Her body felt like it was being smothered by heat, she shook from the haughty memories that were so fresh within her mind.

Golden eyes watched the woman leap from her spot, not taking notice to him or aware that he was the one who set her free from her dream.

"Kagome." He stated, he hovered over the bed waiting for the woman to turn to him. It seemed to drag on, for a moment he thought she was just ignoring him on her own will. He was proven wrong when she turned to see him. Fear lingered in the gray eyes, a low light only showed very little of her.

"Sesshomaru … What are you doing here?" Moving to sit on her butt. She didn't notice that he was in her room, in the middle of the night.

"I heard you whimper and cry, your scent of fear is filling this room along with this Sesshomaru's halls. This Sesshomaru had to check to see if someone was in here harming you. It was only you harming yourself." His voice sounded bored, as if he had little care for her safety and that he was only checking because he had too. Kagome was not in the mood to deal with any small fight they had or to come, she was still shaken from the fear of her dream. Though it had been a few minutes already she could not shake the feeling of fear within her. Most times if she had a nightmare she was able to brush it off quickly, rarely did it ever linger after being awake.

"I had a nightmare. ." Her eyes flickered away, trying her best to keep the memories out. She knew sleep was out of the question tonight. She feared she would fall into a nightmare she could not get out of. And Sesshomaru would not be there to set her free this time. She didn't know what would be awaiting her this time; it was something she would not risk. She couldn't have another dream like that, her mind couldn't handle it.

"Hn." Was all he offered. "If that is all this Sesshomaru shall retire to his chambers." On heal he turned heading to the door. The outburst from the young women still had him in a bad mood. He would leave the woman on her bed to deal with her own feelings. That was what he planned till he heard the small voice that caused him to stop.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice was low, trouble hanging in her words.

"Hn." He dare not to look back at the women, he did not want to be sucked into the un needed problems. She always had a way of pulling people too her and he didn't want to be one of them.

"Where is Miroku, is he awake?" She questioned, she didn't want to go wake the man if he was already fast asleep. A single silver brow rose that she could not see why she would want to see the perverted monk at such hour. Was she feeling alone and hungered comfort? Chasing his thoughts away, it mattered not why she asked for the man. "I need to talk to him about my dream. He is the one I go to whenever I had a bad dream." She added in, she knew she did not have to tell Sesshomaru her reason about why she wanted to see Miroku. Though she remembered in this time of age that males and females normally did not enter the others bed room at night if they were not wed. She did not want to put false ideas in the head of the cold demon, even though it shouldn't matter to him. She already knew he had many within his brain, no need to add more.

"The monk wept himself to sleep hours ago." He stated, he could hear a sadden sigh push from her lips. He had yet to turn to look at her, he knew her face at this point had turned upset as she heard what he said.

"I knew something was wrong." She talked more to herself than to him. Her thoughts were cut short as she spoke to him one more time. "Sesshomaru , I have a question." Her voice became a soft whisper again.

"Hn" He replied to her, making sure to speak as little as he could. He did not want to be in the room any longer than needed.

"Why is it that my beast has yet to talk to me, I mean even halfblooded demons have talked to theirs or fell into its hold once and a while . . In my dream I kept hearing a voice . . and I mean there were many , but it was the only one helping me. Telling me what path to take. . It was the only thing helping me till you came and woke me up, which I am thankful for. "

Sesshomaru turned, now interested in where this was going. He had his own thoughts, choosing to stay silent so he could hear more from the small women.

"Discuss this on the balcony , the moon shall pervade better lighting for our discussion, I wish to hear more about what your ponderings are." With that he moved to the other room, sliding the door open allowing a warm breeze too fluttered in. It didn't take long for the miko to follow after the man, only to meet him where he stood. See gazed out to the field below, it was beautiful at night time as always since the earth was yet to be destroyed, five hundred years it would be. All the beautiful land will be destroyed, and filled with cars , buildings and thousands of humans.

"Sesshomaru, I don't understand why my beast has yet to talk to me. I am a demon ? Doesn't every demon, or one with a good amount of demon blood have a beast within?" She questioned, that voice from her dream replaying in her mind she was grateful that it was there. Yet it was a mystery that left many questions lingering within.

"You are correct, Every demon has a beast within, even the ones of half-blood. Though the beast does not awaken or come forth , until a full blood hits its young adult life. Half-blood normally fall into the rage of their beast at any given time, like Inuyasha. The only time a beast would awaken early is if a pups life was endanger. If the pup shall live through what had made the beast come forth , the beast would settle back shortly after."

Nodding she let the words sink in. Turning them over in her head, that made sense. Though in human years she was an adult, that would mean she was an adult demon. Yet her beast had yet to show, why though?. It slowly started to come out at the camp with Sesshomaru ,that was the only time. She had acted in a way she never would, something was taking control of her at the time.

"Why do you believe the voice in your dream was your beast?" He asked while the woman pondered her own thoughts. Coming back to the conversation, she looked up to the man who's eyes now laid upon her.

"Voices were calling to me, dragging me back at one point in my dream, confusing me and inflicting pain. But this voice, was soothing me. In my dream, I was running in halls, it was a maze. And when something grabbed me, I struggled and when I struggled enough I broke free, the voice would come back telling the right way to go. If I went the wrong way, whatever was lurking in the dark caught me. And something in me told me that if I got caught, I would no longer be alive. ." She shivered as she recalled the feeling that soon crept back into her skin.

"It could be your beast . . tell this Sesshomaru . . what was your dream of?" He was curious . He knew that, he could still scent the fear coating thickly on the skin of the girl. Whatever she dreamt of had her scared deeply. He listened as the girl dove in the dream details.

X . X . X . X .

'_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like. Is it over yet, in my head ? I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind._

_Is it over yet? I can't win. So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left. I know that I can find the fire in your eyes. I'm going all the way, get away, please.'_

-Breath

x. x. x . x

_It was cold, too cold for a time like this. It felt as though winter would be a living hell this summer only to be cold instead of hot. She knew she was at camp, yesterday was so nice out even as she went to bed later in the night. Now she awoke in the freezing cold, it hurt to move since her body heat had lowered over time. Cracking an eye even though her body cried not too, she knew she had to move to a warmer place she would surely die in this weather with no heat._

_Moving slowly , her bones felt as though they would shatter from the slightest movement. Moving forward any way she finally got herself to sit up. Noting that no one was there with her in camp. Everything was gone, the fire that was once built the night before was gone itself with nothing showing that it was even there. Looking down she also noticed that she was laying on the ground, she swore she was asleep in her sleeping bag last night curled up with her blanket. Nothing was there, just her. _

"_KAGOME!" it sounded much like her dear friend Inuyasha before she called out another voice called "KAGOME!" this time it was Sango who called for her. Yet she could not see where the voices came from, her friends must be near if they could call out to her._

"_Where are you guys!" Kagome cried out, looking around in which way the voices came from. In a forest noises bounced around easily making it hard to tell what way it truly came from._

"_Over here!" Miroku shouted, they were in the forest ahead of her. Wasting no time, nor thinking of why her friends would call to her she hurried off. Stepping between the thick trees that drew closer together. When she finally came to a stop the trees were too thick to get by, it was then when everything went dark again._

"_LET ME GO!" She hollered. Struggling with whoever was holding her, why would someone grab her? What was going on? How did she pass out again, she was just in the forest going to her friends._

"_Now , now Kagome, hold still. I have much to show you." The man snickered evilly, she knew that voice, it was Naraku! But he wasn't the one holding her. He was in shadows but where? What was going on, why was he here? What was he up to?. The man finally stepped into the light, the hands that held her, tightened with joy . She swore if the person gripped tighter his fingers would push through her arm._

"_Naraku !" She gasped as her eyes settled on the man she was out to kill, that everyone was out to kill. His black locks floating around his shoulders, his feet slightly off the ground. He was floating, like he always did. Purple surrounded him, he was pure evil nothing good left to save._

"_Oh dear, my dear Kagome. You are here , in my home. What could be wrong? ." He mocked, they were sworn enemy's from the start, never would she be here on her own free will._

"_Where are my friends!" She could not see them nor could she hear them like she had moments ago before everything went dark._

"_Now dear, you just got here, your friends can wait can't they? I mean you will be here for a while." His lips twisted to that smile, a smile everyone wanted to wipe away forever. She just stared , blank face at the evil man. Her hate knew no bounds when it came to him, and she was a pure person ,that spoke volumes._

"_Why am I here!" She yelled, she would not play the game he was trying to draw her into. He was a man of games, his life was an oversized board of chest. She was never well at that game, yet she knew some rules to it. Though she was up to a champ of the game, making the game a bit harder for her and her friends._

_He did not answer her though, his smirk only grew for reasons she didn't know until it was too late. She felt the sting of claws in her skin, cursing whoever it was for finally breaking her skin. The person lifted her, and was clearly following Naraku now. She was _t_rying to break free , trying in any way to hurt the person. She was going down halls, left to right, right to left, turning quickly. Every time a small light of fire upon the wall she turned to see who was holding her. Yet the man had no face, it was dark from the neck up. It was moments later when she was dragged into another room. One so much bigger than the last, yet much darker. Her eye sight was bad, making it hard to see the two men. It wasn't long till Naraku started a fire, large enough to light up the darken room. _

_What she seen would never be able to be gone from her mind. Her mind took a photo that went too far into her mind for her to get to it. _

_Her friends were with her now, yet they were not in good shape. Miroku , Sango, Inuyasha , Shippo were in the room, held down by either chains or ropes. Fear written upon their faces, each having something stuffed deeply into their mouth. She couldn't hear what the muffled sounds were coming from them. It didn't help her at all since she did not know what would happen._

"_You know Kagome, I still remember all the attempts of you and your little groups trying to kill me, harming me, and trying to take the shards from me." He spoke, calmly as if all the things around him were normal. Well they were normal to him, he was a sick bastard. _

"_I think it is time to fully repay you, all." He voice turned to a sing tune, as he walked with a little more pep in his step. "Make sure you hold her tight, don't let her get away."_

_Kagome watched Naraku move over to miroku first who was sitting tied with rope. His knees holding him up while his feet and hands were tied behind him. _

"_Ah Miroku , The perverted monk, but the monk that is in love with the slayer. The man who just had his heart broken, oh and that 'pesky wind tunnel' " He joked sickly. "Wouldn't it be a shame if. ." He stopped, reaching for a knife he cut one hand free from Miroku. Holding tightly as the monk trying to pull his arm free. Cursing him to hell yet the gag made the words coherent from the gag. _

"_If the sacred wind tunnel were to finally take him." Unwrapping the beads from his hand, Miroku squeezed his hand tightly for dear life. He knew that he would be sucked into the wind tunnel if he didn't fight back, though he was only human. "Would be a shame." Naraku chuckled. Pulling the monk's hand to face the fighting man pulling his hand open. The dark hole opened up, the wind pulling forth the scared man. In the blink of an eye the man they all loved vanished into the void. The hole closing behind the last of their friend. Pain hit them hard as it slowly crept into them that their friend was truly gone. The curse he and the rest of his line of men had fought to destroy for so many years , finally took too the last one._

_Kagome screamed, fighting once more for her freedom. Yet no matter how much she thrashed she could not break free from the iron grip. Naraku already moved to person next to where Miroku once was. A teary eyed woman, that was like a sister to the one who was watching. Sango , her dear friend, her dear sister that was not of blood._

"_Ah Sango, the slayer." He taught, kneeling to the side of the woman. Who's chains rattled overhead. Her hands tightly bounded together by metal, it was no use, she could not break free. His hand rested over her swelled baby belly. His eyes flashed to Kagome, evil lurked deep within them._

"_This is not where I wanted to start." He stood walking away from the woman, who was not yet forgotten. "The half breed, though is where I wanted to start." He came to stand in front of the angry man. His arms and legs chained to the wall behind, the chains short so he did not have room to move or rest._

"_The boy who swore to see my down fall. Pity that promise to your lover Kikyo was not to be filled, for she had a hand in this. Pity." He pulled the sword that rested on the floor next to Inuyasha. Pulling it from its holder it transform into it true form, the fang from the old lord of the western lands._

"_But only Inuyasha can wield his father's fang.." Kagome whispered, it caused Naraku to laugh, his eyes flashed back to her , a grin growing on his face. "Oh really now?" His head snapped back, taking the large sword and shoving the most it could fit into the chest of the man she used to love. The sword cut through his flesh as if it was butter. Flood spilling out quickly, golden eyes widen as he felt life slipping from him quickly. The sword pulled from his chest, a sick slick sound ringing in the room. A hole allowed all who could see the stone wall behind him. It wasn't long till Inuyasha's eyes closed for one more time. His body hung from the chains, as the last of his blood came forth from the wound. Kagome whimpered as she watched another friend die by the hands of the man they all wished to kill. Naraku didn't stop there, he ripped the orange head from her kit. Who was tired by the arms and legs with ropes. He happly tossed the head of Shippo at her feet. His green eyes still open as blood leaked from the neck. His eyes forever frozen in fear. While her heart forever cracked with pain that none would be able to heal._

_The last person of the group besides Kagome who was still alive, was her dear Sango._

"_I must give my thanks to our dear Sango. Who turned down the love from the man who looked for her hand. Because of that, our dear Sango met someone else, who shared his seed which grows within her womb." He taughted, bringing the truth out in the open. Kagome shook her head, she knew her and Miroku had some issues. But the baby within her was not his? It mattered not, this problem was so small compared to what was going around her. She had fought with herself not to look down to see Shippos green lifeless eyes, from his head that no longer had a body._

_Naraku seemed to have pulled a knife from his pocket. The long blade shined in the dull light, blue eyes locked to it. _

"_No!" Kagome cried, would this man be this heartless to kill a woman that is with a child?. He answered for her, ripping her dress from her, her swollen baby came into view. The knife met the lower of the belly, blood spilled out, along with Sango's heart sqeezing cry._

"_Now now Sango, I need this little one." He chuckled, going back to cutting her open . "Leave her alone ! STOP!" Kagome cried, Kagome locked eyes with her sister one last time, both girl's hard tears down their face. Kagome tried to run to her yet the hands still held her tightly. _

_Naraku reached through the cut skin, cutting the sack and pulled baby forth. Blood coated his hands, the baby he held out was covered in it's mothers blood. A full cry filled the roam, as the baby cried. If the baby knew what had just happened, it would cry for another reason. Sango was already gone, before she could see the child she had brought into this world. _

_A woman had entered the room, Kagome did not notice till she had took the baby from Naraku. Her eyes flooded with tears, watching the woman carrying the crying baby out of the room. Now leaving her Naraku and some man alone. _

_Naraku brought the blood soaked hands to his lips, he did not hide his smile when his tongue flicked out to his hand. Tasting the blood of her loved ones. His eyes held delight, he took pleasure in all of this. Kagome swore she would die from a broken heart. _

"_So about that jewel, around your neck. I shall take that now, I have a child I must attend too." He smirked, Kagome shook her head. _

"_Run." A voice called, Kagome looked around for whoever spoke. Yet no one was there besides the three. It was clear she was the only one who heard it, glancing at Naraku he showed no sign of hearing the voice. "Run I shall help you." The voice spoke again. _

_The first time that night, Kagome broke free from the grasp. Shocking the half demon, she wasted no time. Finding the door, she busted through and broke into the run for her life. Running down dark halls only small candle light guiding her._

"_Turn" The voice called out, Kagome nodded as her legs carried her. Twisting around the corner, she felt ice finger tips grab at her arm, though it could not hold its grip. Startling her she ran faster, her legs ached._

"_Breath, you need to breath , turn left!" Kagome didn't know who was telling her this she prayed that this person was on her side. Not leading her anywhere they would get her, the jewel lit up, the pure power pulsing. It lit enough to guide her better in the dark halls._

"_They are closing in, go down those stairs, to the right at the bottom , down that hall" The voice came back, Kagome could hear dark chuckles from behind her. Growing closer..closer. Her heart pounded in her ears, she tried to breath though she felt as if her lungs were lit on fire. _

"_Come back our dear Kagome!" Naraku called out, Kagome ignored him though. Tossing herself down the stairs she went right like the voice told her._

"_You'll never get away!" The voice called out, hands grabbed her hand. Spinning her around, Kagome only seen blood red eyes. It was as if the eyes were just pure blood, one hand went for the jewel. Though it had forgotten that her one arm was now free. Pushing her hand in front of her face her power flow freely . "NO!" She cried, as pink power flew from her hand hitting the person in front of her. Her eyes went towards her arm, she still had markings of her demon side. Yet the pink power was holy. Not dwelling on the matter she took off into a run._

"_Keep going Kagome help is on its way."_

x. x. x. x.

Kagome had her eyes closed as she told the story, once she had finished her gray eyes opened. She was kneeling on one knee. Hair rained around her, covering her face. Tears leaked down from her face, her body shook slightly from the fear. Her heart felt broken over the dream, the fear still alive within her. Looking up she seen that Sesshomaru himself was on one knee. Facing her, or trying to hear better she didn't know. Yet at the moment she would pretend it was because he cared on some level.

"What does it mean?" She asked her voice weak. His hand reached out, slowing when he seen her flinch. His hand rested on her shoulder, the warmth was welcomed. Even though it was warm outside, her blood had run cold a while ago. His warmth was more than welcomed.

"This Sesshomaru does not know, do not worry. At sun rise I shall look into it." His voice was not as harsh, though it was still hard. It seemed a little warm?

"Th-ank you .." She stood, allowing his hand to slip to his side. He gave her a nod and turned, heading back inside the room. He did not stop though, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru? Where are you going?" Her heart rate picked up, at the sight of him leaving. She could not be alone right now. She couldn't be left in the dark, not now not alone at least.

"To the study." He stated, he would look into what had happened with the girl. He knew something would be behind it.

"Can I come?" Her voice soft, fear laced around it as if it was still laced around her. He only gave a simple "Hn" but that was all she needed.

x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x.

He had went through countless of scrolls. They had slowly started taking over his desk, he had been searching for hours. Leaning back in his seat, he had gone through anything that would help with the grey Inu. Hardly anything he could find, and still he had yet to check the private scroll in the library. Mentally cringing at all the scrolls to come.

Golden orbs landed on the small curled form across the room. Kagome had come with him, stayed awake till sleep naturally came over her once more. She had tried to fight it, mostly by talking about anything and everything. Yet that did not help either one of them, she had looked scared even though her eyes were only half open. Dark grey eyes looked to him for comfort, the ice prince for comfort? It was almost too funny. Yet when he watched her tremble in fear of the land of sleep, he finally spoke.

"I will be here to protect you, if need be." Was all he said, though it was as if the world came crashing down. Her eyes fluttered closed as she curled on the plush oversized seat. He could make out a smile upon her lips as sleep slowly crawled over her. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She whispered , before her breaths fanned out with her slowing heart rate. She really did feel safe around him, if there was someone she could trust while she slept, it was the killing perfection.

That had been hours ago, the sun now peeked over the mountains. Slowly but surely many in his home had already awakened, some still struggling to stay in their peaceful sleep. The servants were buzzing around the palace. Helping the upper class so they did not have to wait long to start their day. Thankfully he had caught a free servant roaming down his hall, stopping her to order her to bring Kagome a change of clothes from her room.

After the clothes had placed in the room, Sesshomaru moved to awaken the sleeping woman. It was almost breakfast, and since she was the main topic she would have to attend. Moving to the cushion the small woman took up, he glanced down at the woman that came into his life. How fate had their jokes, always trying to get to him. He would not allow this girl and her odd fate affect him. He knew the Kami's had took joy in playing with her life. And now that she was in his life they moved along too him also.

Nudging her with his foot he shook the girl awake. Stopping when her eyes fluttered open ever so slowly. Her eyes took in the room , he awaited for her to call back the memoires of where she was.

"It is time to wake. Fresh clothes are next to you, after you done meet at the dining hall."

Taking his leave for the girl to have her time changing clothes. Hopefully she would not fall back into sleep like most people would. By the time he reached the end of the hall he could hear small movements around his study.

Pulling her legs and arms into a stretch she allowed the sleep and the bitter sweet feeling of the stretch awake her more. This time of sleeping she dreamt of nothing, she could not be more thankful for the rest. She feared that another dream would plague her mind, allowing her to be swallowed up in the nightmare.

Quickly changing her clothes, she folded them where her new clothes lay. Not wanting to keep anyone waiting she made her way to the dining hall. Soon she had people following after her to join her in the dining room. Mostly everyone was awake in the castle; it had to be a demon thing since she hardly ever sees her kind sleep in for long.

"Kagome!" Shippo called out from his seat at the table. A small paw waved in the air, his smile stretched with a smile. Though it was innocent, Kagome couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the kit. Memoires drifted into her mind of her dead friends. Her heart clutched tightly as the fresh pain washed over her. Her blood felt like ice, slowly pumping in her veins. Biting her lip she willed the tears away, she couldn't let her friends know of her horrid dream last night. It was her pain to bear not theirs. Before she could upset herself more. A low growl vibrated from behind her enough to flow into her chest. It was not threating, it was more of a calming feeling. Turning she caught the gold orbs behind her, Sesshomaru.

He had smelt the fear and pain roll of her. Slowly growing thicker as the ticking seconds quickly passed by. He did not need her to have a break down in the middle of first meal in front of everyone. It would only give her the unstable look. Though he did not expect the small smile that tugged at her lips. She nodded her head in thanks before turning and taking her seat awaiting her meal.

Kagome had talked lightly with her friends about their day plans. Nothing much to do, besides mingle with others. After breakfast little by little did people file out of the dining hall. Kagome and her group left, heading to get some fresh air out in the gardens.

While the group walked Kagome couldn't help but notice the distance between her two friends. Ever since the other day the two had not been close to one another. Kagome had noticed the long look Miroku gave when he turned his head when he thought no one was looking. Sango would stiff when Miroku got too close to her.

The words of her dream floated back , in her dream Sango was pregnant. Though she was pregnant by another man. Everyone thought she would carry the child by the monk Miroku their dear friend. Yet in the dream it was nothing like that. Something stirred in Kagome, was her dream only made up? Or was it hinting to something. If one of them talked to her she could find out why they seemed so apart lately. But hammering them with questions would only upset or anger them more. Waiting on the side lines was the only thing she could do, waiting for one of them to come to her and spill their secrets.

X . x . x . x .

During the day many people came to her where ever she was . Many new faces, many different kinds of races came to talk to her. Look her over and judge her, to fill their thirst of curiosity. Some of them were nice others not so much. Normally the higher class was the rude ones, for they thought of her still lower class then them. It didn't bother the young woman, they were nothing to her but new faces and someone to take her time up.

She listened about lands, and trades which she had no clue what anything was. It was boring to her to listen to who was friends, who were lovers, who were fighting. Gossip never really pulled Kagome in, she could careless for the petty talk. Mostly many woman and men came to her in hopes she would be the mate of their child. Calmly at first she nicely deny the offers, telling them she was too busy to take a mate then. After a while she had just flat out said no, not able to circle talk with the stubborn people.

It was near dusk when Sesshomaru finally showed to save her from any more conversations people would bring up. No matter where she went people had found her, talked to her and made she could not leave them until they deemed so.

By the time Sesshomaru had come to fetch the young girl , her head was already threating to split open from the long talks that day.

"Are you feeling well?" He stopped at her left, peering down at girl who rubbed the sides of her head. In hopes to take some of the pressure from her skull. A grey eye peeked open at him, how he had it easy with people. His method though was hard to master, he scared people away with just one glance. Though at the moment she swore she could master it in this mood.

"I just have a small headache from everyone today, Is there something you need Sesshomaru?" Her eye drifted closed again. Focusing on rubbing her temple for help.

"I wish to speak with. Do you wish to have your dinner in my study? So we may discuss matters away from people?" Kagome smirked, she didn't need to reply. Nodding her head she followed the proud man back to his study. She wouldn't and couldn't say no to the offer of dinner away from everyone for the night. Since many promised to talk to her at dinner, which she knew they would. After Sesshomaru made an order that their dinner would be served in his study also telling the servants that no one was too disturb them

She followed silently as they made their way to his study. Silently thanking him while they moved closer to the study. With him no one bothered to stop her to talk to her, nor did she have to explain why she would not be in the dining hall that evening.

After she was seated, two servants set up their meal before them. Thanking them silently she waited for Sesshomaru to take a bite of his meal before she dove into hers. They were here to talk of matters that Sesshomaru had brought up. Silently hoping that it would be why she had such a horrid nightmare, along with her beast.

Shoving gracefully a mouth full of rice, his eyes shifted to Kagome. Who silently waited for him, though she was a strange girl yet she knew the basic of rules of his era.

"Do you think my beast will come soon?" Kagome questioned before she took her first bite of the meats in front of her.

"I believe it is awakening, though it could only be surfacing for only awhile since of your nightmare." His voice was bored, once more. Kagome though did not let the small problem bother her. She was used to his non caring side. It was who made him who he was, and nothing seemed to change that.

"Oh well, do you know anything that could tell me why I had such a horrid dream last night." Her fingers twitched, nerves of his reply. His golden orbs shifted back to his meal for only a second before he looked back. With tight nod, he opened his mouth.

"If what I read is correct we are all in danger."

**Ok I was going to put the new chapter in this but it like 180 words till 20,000. I think this is long enough. Any way new update, I went through and for the love of god got the last edit done. I am so tired. I can finally work on the next chapter, after that the other chapters from other stories.**

**Let me know what you think, review please! They always cheer me up, and they also make me write a lot more. Also very sorry about the long long chapter, just pushing everything together.**

**-Camille .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter, not as long as 20k+ lol . Hope you guys like it and enjoy. Let me know what you think. **

**Sorry for a long update, my luck has sucked lately. And I popped my thumb out of place and while it was healing I couldn't sit and write for long periods.**

**But now it healed a good amount and now I'm sick .**

**Last time:**

"_**If what I read is correct, we are all in danger."**_

_**x. x. x. x.**_

Sesshomaru knew how to keep someone on the edge of their seat. After dropping the bomb, she had to wait till all her friends gathered to be told more. Her friends normally were not slow; they were always set at a good pace on their own. Yet with Miroku in his depression, Sango and her mood swings. Inuyasha being tired from battling who ever and Shippo playing with everyone he could get to play with. They were moving slower than normal. It was driving the young girl crazy just waiting; one by one did they show up and take a seat near her. Sesshomaru though, with all his grace acted as if what he just said was a normal thing. Maybe for him, since he is in an out of wars, battles, and ruled a good amount of land. He was always facing something; they on the other hand have not.

"What do ya want." Inuyasha was the first to break the awkward silence. For the first time Kagome was thankful for his lack of willing to wait. They didn't hear what he said, nor know why they were all called together. She had been waiting the longest, and was ready for Sesshomaru to fill them in. She didn't know how long she could wait.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha; for I called you hear with news that will change many things." His voice remained calm. It did nothing to help her find out was going on. First a horrid nightmare, now this. Could her dream come true?.

"What do you mean?" Miroku spoke up, for a moment he forgot his sorrows. He was now waiting to be filled in. What news could have the great Lord Sesshomaru know that would need them all.

"Can you read?" He asked Kagome, who gave a weak nod. He slid the scroll to her to take. She was worried to hold it, it was very old. She could tell if she moved it wrong it seem it would fall apart in her hands. She could read what it said and it wasn't looking too good. "Read aloud to your group."

Her voice was shaky but she spoke the words on the page;

'_Falling through time shall be tricky._

_But one gift can make overs grieve dearly._

_For times are closing in, one must rise._

_For the evil that lurks, no one can hide._

_Denied some, given plenty. _

_You must conquer, or you shall fail dearly._

_In the eye of it all , you must follow._

_Follow your mind._

_Follow your heart._

_It is not about the black or white._

_It the gray that gets it all._

It was dated five hundred years ago from the time she was in now. How could it be? It was speaking of her! It spoke in a poetry sense, it did not tell anything else. She hated when things like this happened to her. It was a puzzle, and she always lost some of the pieces to the whole puzzle.

"What does it mean?" Sango spoke up. Once again Sesshomaru felt the need to roll his eyes, yet refrain from doing something so human like. If he wasn't carful the group would force their un graceful acts on him.

"It was written when I was pup, the elders who written the scroll are long dead by hundreds of years. It speaks of Kagome. It is warning about the future." He was calm, even though something nagged at him. He did not like not knowing what was coming. He liked to be on top of everything, yet he had no way of knowing. He couldn't ask the person who wrote this, for they were dead and could not speak to him. They would have to wait and see how everything played out.

"Kagome do you think its speaking about you know?" Sango hint, looking to Sesshomaru. Not knowing if he knew anything of Kagome. Also not knowing that since her change the bone eaters well denied her home

"No , it's not talking about my time. Sesshomaru knows about it. ." Her eyes cast downwards, she hated thinking of her old time. She didn't want to think of her family she could no longer see.

"But how do you know for sure it's not talking about your time Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned, they shouldn't rule out her time just yet. The scroll did talk about 'Falling through time'. And the only one who could fit that was their dear friend Kagome.

"Because … the well no longer works, thanks to. . Kikyo." She whispered, the pain coming in quickly. It was as if someone ripped the healing cut wide open again. She should of told them when she found out. Yet she didn't have the heart to do so.

"Oh my god ! I am so sorry Kagome!" Sango was the first to rush over to her. Shippo next "I'm sorry Kagome." Their arms around her felt like the tight blankets around her. Their warmth seeped into her, trying to help her with the pain. To coax her out of the horrid news, that they knew would bother their friend for many years to come. Yet in the minds of her friends, they vowed to both help her get her revenge. The dead clay woman had crossed many lines when she came back to the world of the living. They turned their heads most the times, for they pitied the woman who lost her life at such a young age. Yet this time they could not have a blind eye. This time she had gone too far, and they vowed to get their revenge.

"We have to make sure we are ready, for whatever is coming." Kagome whispered when the arms fell away. In that moment they all silently agreed. Something was coming, and they would not allow to be taken by surprise.

**.x. x. x. x.**

**My hand is now healed, I am in good health , for now. Thank you for waiting for the long update. Hope you enjoyed, review C: .**


End file.
